


Miyoko della foglia

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Partners to Lovers, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: [ShikamaruxNuovoPersonaggio] [Post Quarta Guerra Mondiale Ninja] [accenni ShikamaruxTemari, AsumaxKurenai e KakashixIno] [What If?]Shikamaru Nara: tanto intelligente quanto pigro incontra Miyoko Senju, talentuosa kunoichi e nipote di Tsunade, da ragazzino. Insieme formano una squadra formidabile di spie, tanto da essere inviati in missione per tutti i paesi prima da Tsunade poi da Kakashi, crescendo e - senza ammetterlo - innamorandosi. Una missione separati è sufficiente per distruggere tutto quello che hanno costruito, con Shikamaru che volta le spalle a tutto e tutti e fugge a Suna. Dieci anni dopo la sua partenza il giovane Nara torna a casa, trovando cambiamenti inaspettati.Dal testo:«Che cosa pensavi, eh? Di tornare e trovare tutto come quando lo hai lasciato? Il tuo essere pigro e arrogante, cosa di cui mi prendo ogni responsabilità, ti ha sempre fatto scegliere la strada più semplice, anche quando avresti dovuto fermarti, riflettere e capire. Invece hai preso e sei partito, voltando le spalle a tutti, noi compresi.» Shikamaru ascoltava la madre in silenzio. «Non hai visto in che condizioni si era ridotta, farti tornare avrebbe voluto dire darle il colpo di grazia.»
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 3





	1. Tornare a casa

**Miyoko della Foglia**

_“Ci si allontana per capirsi._  
 _Ci si avvicina per riscoprirsi.”_  
Fabrizio Caramagna

  
«No.» rispose semplicemente Miyoko.

«Cosa vorrebbe dire “No”, Miyoko?»  
Kakashi aveva assunto un’espressione minacciosa fissando la giovane e determinata donna che, placida, gli stava in piedi di fronte osservandosi con attenzione le unghie corte.  
«Esattamente quello che hai capito, Hokage…» ribatté Miyoko mentre il silenzio calava nell’ufficio dell’Hokage.  
Gli shinobi presenti nella stanza, uomini forti e abili sopravvissuti a missioni ben più pericolose, osservavano in religioso silenzio la giovane kunoichi e l’hokage aspettando di scoprire come sarebbe andato a finire quello scontro.  
«Senti, mocciosa, io non ti permetto-» iniziò Kakashi, alzandosi lentamente e sbattendo i palmi sfrigolanti sulla scrivania.  
«Oh no! Questa volta sono io che non permetto più a nessuno di comandarmi a bacchetta!» rispose Miyoko con la voce che le era salita di qualche ottava. «Ti ricordi com’è andata a finire l’ultima volta o hai bisogno che ti rinfreschi la memoria?»  
Il silenzio era assordante e Kakashi strinse gli occhi, digrignando i denti e osservando con rabbia la nipote ghignante di Tsunade Senju.  
«Tutti. Fuori.»

  
●

  
**Un anno prima, Villaggio della Sabbia.**

Temari della sabbia sbraitava e, un oggetto dopo l’altro, lanciava giù dalla finestra ogni singola cosa che avesse a tiro in direzione del – fino a quel momento almeno – suo compagno.

«Sei una persona orribile, Shikamaru Nara, e io non ti voglio più vedere!»  
Miyoko Senju osservava la scena – ridicola – da dietro il vetro di un locale dall’altra parte della strada e scuoteva la testa, constatando quanto le cose non fossero cambiate di una virgola.  
Arrogante, maschilista e decisamente tendente all’apatia, Shikamaru Nara aspettava che la donna terminasse quella scenata per potersene andare una volta per tutte da quel posto orribile e secco che era Suna.  
Con uno sbadiglio, quando l’ultimo piatto si infranse a terra, il jonin di Konoha si staccò dal muro, fece un cenno di saluto verso la finestra ormai chiusa e si avviò lungo la strada che portava fuori da Suna, camminando come al solito con le mani in tasca e traendo le fila di quella sua non troppo lunga vita.  
A neanche trent’anni, Shikamaru Nara si vedeva costretto ad ammettere quanto si fosse rivelato tutto un grande fallimento, una bugia detta a se stesso più che agli altri.  
La relazione con Temari si era rivelata l’ennesima menzogna quando la quotidianità aveva preso il sopravvento sulla freschezza di quella ragazza esotica e si erano trovati a condividere il letto senza sapere cosa dirsi, quando il letto in cui dormiva non aveva l’odore dell’amore. Non contava che avessero condiviso quasi dieci anni delle loro vite insieme.  
In realtà la colpa non era di Temari e neanche della “bionda fioraia di Konoha” come la ninja della sabbia chiamava Ino.  
Ino si era limitata, in uno dei tanti viaggi a Suna, a fargli notare che non sembrava felice, non come quando abitava ancora a Konoha. Shikamaru aveva fatto tesoro – esattamente come chiunque si sarebbe aspettato – delle parole di quella che era la persona che meglio lo conosceva sulla faccia della terra e aveva riflettuto a lungo, arrivando infine alla conclusione che no, Ino non si stava sbagliando: non era felice lì in mezzo alla sabbia e fino a quel momento non aveva fatto altro che mentire a sé stesso.  
A Shikamaru mancavano i lunghi – infiniti – pranzi con Choji, le discussioni sterili con Ino, gli mancavano quella testa quadra di Naruto e quell’idiota di Kiba e anche Sasuke…casa, ecco cosa gli mancava. Suna non era mai diventata davvero casa sua.  
Voltandosi di sbieco un’ultima volta, Shikamaru disse addio a quella che si era proposta come casa per quasi dieci anni e che lui non era mai riuscito ad apprezzare davvero, la mente e il cuore irrimediabilmente legati ad un posto più florido.  
  
«Miyoko guarda che so che mi stai seguendo.»  
Shikamaru si fermò nel mezzo della via, sbuffando come suo solito e rovesciando il capo all’indietro, gli occhi socchiusi rivolti al cielo.  
Miyoko atterrò al suo fianco, guardandolo con quel sorriso sghembo e leggermente maligno che la contraddistingueva da sempre.  
«Ciao Shikamaru, come stai?»  
Da quanto tempo non si vedevano? Quel modo di fare annoiato, gli occhi dal taglio affilato…Miyoko si sentì stringere lo stomaco, ma impedì che qualsiasi cosa fosse visibile dall’esterno, celando tutto a quegli occhi che da troppo tempo non le si posavano addosso, quegli occhi che sarebbero stati capaci di svelare ogni suo più piccolo segreto se solo fossero stati un po’ più attenti.  
Shikamaru fece spallucce portando lo sguardo scuro su quella donna che non vedeva da decisamente troppo tempo.  
«Sto tornando a casa. Mi fai compagnia?»  
Che buffa parola, casa, se detta da qualcuno che casa sua l’ha abbandonata più di dieci anni fa a qualcuno che più di dieci anni fa è rimasto senza però più sentirsi a casa.  
Camminarono fino al calare del sole, in silenzio e affiancati, ognuno perso in un vortice infame di pensieri.  
Miyoko era tornata al tempo in cui, ancora spensierata e libera, era arrivata a Konoha e, come prima cosa, aveva conosciuto il team 10.

  
_~_  


_Quindici anni prima, al Villaggio della Foglia era arrivata Miyoko Senju, nipote di Tsunade, chunin esperta con già parecchie missioni di livello B e qualcuna di livello A sulle spalle._

_Asuma, con Ino, Shikamaru e Choji al seguito, era stata la prima persona a non guardarla come nipote dell’hokage ma semplicemente come Miyoko, kunoichi di talento alla ricerca – come tutti del resto – del proprio posto nel mondo._   
_Ino era subito stata entusiasta della notizia che Miyoko sarebbe entrata a far parte della squadra, stufa a suo dire di condividere tempo e allenamenti solo con ragazzi che non erano altro che un mangione e un lagnoso sfaticato._   
_«Sta’ lontana da Shikamaru, o prima che tu possa rendertene conto ti troverai intrappolata nei meandri della sua mente contorta.» le aveva detto una volta Ino, guardando con un misto di rancore e dispiacere l’amico._   
_Purtroppo, i consigli di Ino si erano rivelati soltanto parole al vento, perché in Shikamaru Miyoko aveva trovato un compagno con cui parlare e giocare a shogi, aveva trovato qualcuno di brillante che le rendeva meno pesante la situazione in cui si era ritrovata._   
_Presto Miyoko aveva sostituito il maestro Asuma come sfidante prediletta di Shikamaru, che aveva trovato in lei qualcuno che gli desse filo da torcere. Non che quella ragazzina avesse mai vinto – per il benessere mentale di Asuma, che già mal sopportava di perdere contro Shikamaru – ma almeno le partite si protraevano per ore tra una mossa e una chiacchiera e i due ragazzi restavano tranquilli._   
_Shikamaru non lo aveva mai ammesso – e mai lo avrebbe fatto – ma reputava quella ragazzina un’avversaria di tutto rispetto con cui trascorrere volentieri pomeriggi interi._   
_Era entrata in punta di piedi nella vita e nella quotidianità del team 10 prima e di tutti gli abitanti di Konoha poi. La piccola e letale Miyoko: in un metro e cinquanta e quarantacinque chili scarsi, la nipote dell’hokage si era rivelata una temibile kunoichi che aveva fatto dell’essere sottovalutata da tutti la sua arma segreta._

  
~

  
Shikamaru non si era mai reso davvero conto di quanto gli fosse entrata sotto la pelle fino a quando aveva abbandonato Konoha e con essa Miyoko, che si era rifiutata perfino di andarlo a salutare.  
Quel giorno l’aveva aspettata fino all’ultimo secondo, fino a quando non era stato più possibile rimandare, ma lei non era apparsa e Shikamaru aveva voltato per sempre le spalle al villaggio.  
Adesso la stessa Miyoko che dieci anni prima lo aveva lasciato partire senza neanche salutarlo gli camminava a fianco, mingherlina come sempre anche se più morbida in alcuni punti, con quel suo viso che non esprimeva niente e che Shikamaru sapeva nascondere un vero e proprio universo.  
“Che cosa mi nascondi, Miyoko?” si chiese il ragazzo, osservando con la coda dell’occhio la compagna di viaggio.

  
_~_  


C’era stato un tempo in cui Miyoko aveva odiato con tutta se stessa Shikamaru Nara e di quel tempo era a conoscenza soltanto Ino Yamanaka, che aveva promesso di non dire mai niente all’amico, neanche quando fosse andata a trovarlo a Suna, dove viveva con quella stronza dai quattro codini.

  
_~_  


_Due anni dopo il suo arrivo a Konoha, a Miyoko e Shikamaru era stata assegnata la prima missione importante._   
_«Shikamaru, Miyoko, domani mattina all’alba dovete partire per il Villaggio della Cascata. Vi è stata assegnata una missione di spionaggio di livello B, più tardi vi darò le specifiche, adesso andate a preparare i bagagli.» Quello del maestro era stato un ordine che non contemplava rifiuti, così i due a capo chino avevano accettato. Choji non aveva fatto domande, contento di potersene restare a casa a sgranocchiare patatine. Ino aveva strepitato per ore finché non aveva capito che una come lei sarebbe risultata troppo appariscente in una missione di spionaggio, cosa che non sarebbe capitata con Shikamaru e Miyoko i quali, ad una prima disattenta occhiata, sarebbero potuti perfino passare per fratello e sorella: entrambi mori, magri e con i capelli lisci e scuri raccolti in una coda alta, senza contare che Miyoko era bravissima a imitare il passo strascicato di Shikamaru._   
_La missione richiedeva che passassero inosservati e che controllassero un gruppo di ribelli che progettava un attentato alla vita del capo villaggio. All’alba, senza salutare nessuno, Shikamaru e Miyoko erano partiti. Alla sera, nascondendosi nelle ombre lunghe proiettate dagli edifici sul terreno, erano arrivati alla pensione dove avrebbero alloggiato fino a che non avessero portato a termine la missione._   
_«Che seccatura.»_   
_Miyoko non aveva ancora messo piede nella stanza che già Shikamaru si lamentava: quel ragazzo era davvero impossibile!_   
_«Che c’è?» aveva chiesto alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma quando Shikamaru si era spostato, Miyoko aveva digrignato rumorosamente i denti._   
_«Ricordami di uccidere Tsunade quando torniamo.» aveva ringhiato la ragazza, lanciando lo zaino sull’unico letto presente nella stanza e chiudendosi in bagno, aprendo la doccia e fiondandosi sotto al getto bollente per levarsi di dosso rabbia e polvere._   
_Quando era uscita, pulita ma non rilassata, dalla doccia, avvolta nell’asciugamano di spugna candida, Shikamaru le aveva lanciato un’occhiata apparentemente normale e poi, col suo fare indolente, si era alzato e chiuso a sua volta in bagno, dove era rimasto per parecchio tempo._   
_Miyoko lo aspettava, in calzoncini e maglietta, seduta a gambe incrociate nel letto, i capelli sciolti che sfioravano le spalle, lo sguardo concentrato. Al ragazzo si era seccata la bocca, ma aveva fatto finta di niente e le si era seduto davanti, in attesa._   
_Asuma aveva visto lungo, mandandoli in missione insieme: in tre giorni avevano raccolto tutte le informazioni che servivano loro, richiesto l’intervento degli ANBU del villaggio della Cascata che in quattro e quattr’otto avevano sbaragliato l’attentato e risolto la questione senza spargimenti di sangue. Strateghi brillanti, Shikamaru e Miyoko si erano rivelati una coppia perfetta di spie ed in breve tempo erano diventati, malgrado la giovane età, la punta di diamante del reparto di spionaggio di Konoha._   
  
_Solo Ino era a conoscenza di quello che li legava, di come sfogassero stress e tensioni durante le missioni. Miyoko aveva raccontato all’amica come fosse successo la prima volta, come si fossero sentiti a posto e di come avessero deciso di continuare, quasi fosse un rito._   
_«Shikamaru, Miyoko-» aveva iniziato il maestro Asuma, accendendosi la sigaretta._   
_«Dove e quando?» aveva chiesto Shikamaru senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla scacchiera, seguendo con attenzione le mosse di Miyoko._   
_«Dopodomani all’alba, direzione Villaggio dell’Erba.»_   
_«Saremo pronti.» aveva risposto Miyoko, alzando lo sguardo dalla scacchiera e puntando gli occhi scuri su Shikamaru. «Scacco matto, tesoro.» aveva concluso ghignando._   
_Era stata la prima volta che Asuma aveva visto Shikamaru perdere una partita contro qualcuno che non fosse suo padre Shikaku._   
_“Sono una coppia formidabile, questi due faranno grandi cose insieme.” Aveva pensato il maestro, sforzandosi di nascondere un sorriso._   
_«Doveva capitare prima o poi, Shikamaru, non prendertela!» aveva detto poi, battendo una mano sulla spalla del suo sconsolato allievo che fissava incredulo la scacchiera dove il suo re era inevitabilmente intrappolato dai due generali d’argento, dall’alfiere, dal cavallo e dalla torre di Miyoko. «Vi farò avere il fascicolo domani.»_   
_La partenza, all’alba, era stata gelida e silenziosa e aveva visto uno Shikamaru più apatico del solito e una Miyoko ghignante e soddisfatta._   
_Al loro arrivo al Villaggio dell’erba si era ripetuta la solita scenetta della prima volta: un letto solo, lo sbuffo di Shikamaru, le imprecazioni di Miyoko dirette all’hokage, la doccia di entrambi, uno dopo l’altra, la pianificazione in pigiama seduti sul letto._   
_Una volta terminata la messa a punto della strategia, Shikamaru aveva messo sul letto una scacchiera e, in silenzio, aveva disposto i pezzi._   
_«Muovi.» aveva detto infine, guardando la kunoichi._   
_«Che cosa ci giochiamo?» aveva chiesto la ragazza._   
_«Quello che vuoi, non vincerai di nuovo.»_   
_«Visto che sei così convinto, scegli tu la posta in gioco Nara.» aveva sibilato Miyoko, stringendo gli occhi fino a ridurli a due fessure._   
_«Se vincerai, e non succederà, avrai il comando della missione.»_   
_«E se perderò?»_   
_«Sapere che le cose sono tornate alla normalità mi basta.»_   
_Per tutta risposta, Miyoko fece la sua mossa. Quattro ore e infinite mosse dopo, Miyoko diede per la seconda volta scacco matto a Shikamaru che si limitò a mettere via la scacchiera e a distendersi sul fianco, spegnendo le luci e dando le spalle alla compagna che, gongolante, si addormentò a pancia sopra con il sorriso sulle labbra._   
_Quella volta la missione si era rivelata più complicata delle altre e quando, una settimana dopo essere partiti, l’avevano finalmente portata a termine sotto il comando di Miyoko, erano talmente su di giri che avevano finito per ubriacarsi._   
_«Sei una gran seccatura, Miyoko.» biascicò Shikamaru mentre a occhi chiusi espirava la lunga boccata di sigaretta. «Ma una seccatura decisamente in gamba.» aveva aggiunto voltandosi verso la compagna che, con la schiena appoggiata al muro e altrettanto ubriaca, fissava le stelle._   
_Lei si era voltata, lui era troppo vicino e in un attimo le loro labbra si erano scontrate._   
_La tensione accumulata in quei giorni aveva trovato la via di sfogo e in brevissimo tempo al bacio si erano aggiunte le carezze e gli sfioramenti. Si erano spostati di nuovo dentro la stanza, erano caduti sul letto in un intreccio confusionario di corpi e sensazioni che nessuno dei due riusciva o voleva gestire._   
_Era stato il miglior sesso che entrambi avessero mai fatto. Si erano graffiati e concessi reciprocamente senza trattenersi. Non era amore, non erano così ipocriti o imbecilli da chiamare amore quello sfogo fisico, ma avevano convenuto entrambi, una volta terminato e distesi supini a guardare il soffitto sforzandosi di riprendere fiato, che qualunque cosa fosse era stata molto soddisfacente. Non si erano ripromessi di non farlo più, né si erano lasciati andare a confessioni idiote di sentimenti inesistenti o malcelati. Si erano addormentati senza darsi le spalle e si erano svegliati abbracciati la mattina dopo, quando erano partiti per tornare a casa._   
_Solo una volta tornati a Konoha si erano rivolti di nuovo la parola._   
_«Voglio la rivincita, seccatura.» aveva sbuffato Shikamaru._   
_«Quando vuoi, tesoro.» gli aveva risposto Miyoko ghignando._   
_Ino, che aveva assistito a quello strano scambio di battute, aveva tampinato Miyoko per giorni finché quest’ultima, stremata, non aveva ceduto e raccontato tutto._   
_Ino era scoppiata a ridere e aveva continuato a farlo per un tempo che a Miyoko era parso infinito, dicendo che lei ne era sicura, che Choji aveva perso la scommessa, che prima o poi sarebbe capitato._   
_«Choji non ha perso nessuna scommessa, perché tu non dirai nulla a nessuno, Ino Yamanaka, altrimenti ne pagherai le conseguenze.» l’aveva minacciata Miyoko con durezza. «Nessuno deve sapere niente di questa storia, Ino. Shikamaru non deve sapere neanche che lo sai tu. Promettimelo.»_   
_E Ino aveva promesso, mantenendo la parola e il segreto, lasciando che continuassero a fare sesso durante le missioni che portavano a termine senza mai esitare, nel modo più rapido e senza danni collaterali che Konoha potesse richiedere._   
  
_Le missioni si erano susseguite, una dopo l’altra, Miyoko e Shikamaru, Shikamaru e Miyoko. Seguivano sempre la stessa routine: partenza all’alba, arrivo alla pensione, doccia, pianificazione, partita a shogi con scommessa, esecuzione della missione, sesso, ritorno a casa, senza accorgersi che quello che era partito come semplice sesso si stava lentamente trasformando in qualcosa di più._   
_Erano perfetti insieme e tutto il villaggio se n’era accorto e in quel modo strano che accomuna quei piccoli villaggi in cui niente è davvero privato, gli abitanti di Konoha avevano iniziato a tastare il terreno facendo domande, proponendo soluzioni, non facendosi gli affari propri._   
_Ino osservava quei due e pregava che aprissero gli occhi prima che fosse tardi e uno dei due commettesse un errore perché, conoscendo bene entrambi, sapeva che nessuno dei due avrebbe facilmente perdonato._   
_Anche Asuma e Kurenai, che rivivevano passo passo la loro storia, pregavano con Ino che nessuno dei due sbagliasse._   
_Purtroppo, le preghiere non funzionarono o per lo meno non arrivarono alla giusta destinazione._

  
_~_  


Ritornare a Konoha avrebbe richiesto più di un giorno di viaggio, quindi quando il sole iniziò a calare Miyoko e Shikamaru si affrettarono a cercare una locanda dove passare la notte.  
«Che seccatura.» sbuffò Shikamaru, nello stesso identico modo in cui l’aveva detto tanti anni prima – prima che tutto crollasse, prima della sua partenza – causando la perdita di un battito a entrambi, anche se nessuno dei due l’avrebbe mai ammesso.  
«Era l’unica stanza disponibile, Shikamaru. Vedi di fare poco lo schizzinoso.» ribatté Miyoko, passandogli accanto e gettando lo zaino sul letto per poi chiudersi in bagno, mascherando per quanto le fu possibile il rossore delle guance e il batticuore.  
Mentre ascoltava lo scroscio della doccia, Shikamaru tornò indietro di poco più di dieci anni, quando tutto aveva preso una piega che non erano riusciti a controllare portando in meno di un anno alla rovina.

  
~  


_«Shikamaru domani all’alba partirai per Suna.»_   
_La guerra era finita da poco e tutti i villaggi si stavano faticosamente rimettendo in piedi. Tsunade aveva lasciato il posto a Kakashi ed era tornata a fare il medico. Ovviamente, la pace non era qualcosa di immediato e questo comportava scaramucce sparse che venivano sempre risolte in breve tempo._   
_All’ordine del maestro Asuma tutti i componenti del team 10 avevano alzato il capo, Choji compreso a cui era quasi caduto di mano il pacchetto di patatine: da quando era arrivata, Shikamaru e Miyoko non erano mai stati divisi in missione._   
_Lo sguardo del maestro era pieno di qualcosa che i ragazzi non riuscirono a comprendere._   
_Shikamaru annuì in silenzio, Choji lasciò perdere le patatine e osservò l’amico, mentre Ino lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata a Miyoko che con il viso imperturbabile nascondeva le mani tremanti. Anche Shikamaru, senza farsi notare, osservava la ragazza, la testa piena di domande a cui non riusciva, per quanto si sforzasse, di trovare una risposta._   
_Ino portò via Miyoko, mentre Choji e Shikamaru restarono lì con il maestro._   
_«Perché?» aveva chiesto Shikamaru senza distogliere lo sguardo dal punto in cui Ino e Miyoko erano scomparse._   
_«Hanno richiesto espressamente solo te, dal Villaggio della sabbia.»_   
_«Dite di no, che io e Miyoko siamo…»_   
_«Hanno richiesto solo te, Shikamaru, è una richiesta personale di Gaara, Kakashi non ha potuto dire di no.»_   
_Da quel momento era stato un precipitare di eventi a cui Shikamaru non aveva saputo mettere un freno. La missione era durata a lungo, perché Temari era scomparsa e nessuno riusciva a ritrovarla. Shikamaru aveva raccolto informazioni sulla sorella del Kazekage viaggiando in lungo e in largo per i cinque paesi, senza poter dare notizie di sé, invisibile. Quando aveva trovato Temari – ridotta male perché tenuta sedata per oltre tre mesi – e aveva finalmente potuto fare ritorno a Konoha, Miyoko era come scomparsa e nessuno sapeva – o voleva – dirgli dove fosse finita._   
_Alla fine, Ino gli aveva detto dove trovarla. «Sappi che sto facendo qualcosa che lei non voleva che facessi, Shikamaru.» aveva detto._   
_Shikamaru si era precipitato da Miyoko, trovandola piena di rabbia e fisicamente sciupata, quasi che nei due mesi che avevano passato lontani lei avesse a malapena toccato cibo._   
_«Che cosa vuoi?» gli aveva chiesto, guardandolo con occhi vuoti._   
_«Miyoko io-» non aveva saputo che cosa dire, Shikamaru, bloccandosi nel momento in cui non avrebbe dovuto farlo, restando in silenzio invece di dire quello che avrebbe dovuto._   
_«Non ti sei opposto, non ti sei fatto sentire. Sei partito e per due mesi è stato come se tu fossi morto. Bene, adesso per me lo sei davvero.»_   
_Non capiva, Shikamaru, o forse sì, ma rimase in silenzio davanti a quelle accuse._   
_«Non potevo-»_   
_«Eravamo qualcosa, Shikamaru? Siamo mai stati qualcosa?» aveva chiesto Miyoko, la voce tremante malgrado la facciata di indifferenza. «Il tempo che abbiamo passato insieme, quello che è successo tra noi…ha mai avuto un senso?»_   
_Non capiva, il giovane Nara, che cosa la ragazza stesse dicendo e non capendo non sapeva che cosa rispondere._   
_«Non importa, vattene pure, se è quello che vuoi. D’altronde a Suna aspettano il ritorno del grande eroe, del salvatore della sorella del kazekage no? Bene, qui non c’è bisogno di altri traditori. Io non ne ho bisogno.»_   
_Solo una volta al villaggio, trovandosi di fronte la prima pagina del giornale Shikamaru aveva capito._

  
**L’erede dei Nara porta in salvo la sorella del kazekage**  
Shikamaru Nara, jonin del Villaggio della Foglia, è riuscito dove i migliori jonin del paese non sono riusciti.

La rapita Temari è stata trovata e portata in salvo dall’eroico…continua con intervista dell’eroe a pagina 4

_L’articolo continuava con stupide ciance su quanto fosse stato bravo, su quanto il Villaggio della sabbia gli fosse debitore, ma Shikamaru non riusciva a distogliere l’attenzione dalla foto che troneggiava, enorme e falsa, sotto il titolo. Era lui, con Temari in braccio accoccolata al suo petto, che faceva un ingresso trionfale a Suna, ma l’unica cosa che Shikamaru vedeva era il palesarsi di ciò che aveva visto Miyoko: un tradimento._

_«Avresti dovuto dirmelo non appena ho messo piede a Konoha, Ino!»_

_Shikamaru urlava e il ragazzo non urlava mai. Con i capelli scompigliati e il viso rosso, Shikamaru sbraitava all’indirizzo dell’amica di sempre che lo guardava divisa tra urlare in risposta o incassare e chinare la testa. «Miyoko ha pensato che io l’abbia tradita in qualche modo e non è così, ma sai meglio di me quanto sia difficile farle cambiare idea, una volta che si è convinta di qualcosa!»_   
_Era rimasto altri due mesi a Konoha, cercando di chiarire con Miyoko, ma la ragazza si era rifiutata di vederlo._   
_«Quello che dovevamo dirci ce lo siamo detti, adesso può tornare da quella stronza con quattro codini a mangiare la sabbia ad ogni respiro.» Aveva detto a Ino quando questa era andata a trovarla cercando di ammorbidirla sulla questione Nara._   
_Miyoko, Shikamaru lo sapeva bene, era il ritratto del rancore e mentre lei non voleva neanche sentirlo nominare, Temari della sabbia gli scriveva lettere di ringraziamento in cui lo invitava ad andarla a trovare a Suna._   
_Ino stava soffrendo come una bestia per entrambi i suoi amici che stavano mandando tutto a rotoli perché uno era un vigliacco e l’altra una testarda, consapevole del fatto che ormai non c’era rimedio._   
_Tutti sapevano, Asuma in primis che continuava a tenere d’occhio il ragazzo aspettando il crollo emotivo, che Shikamaru avrebbe scelto la strada meno faticosa e che questa decisamente non era rappresentata da Miyoko Senju._   
_Fu così che all’alba del trentesimo giorno del quarto mese dal giorno in cui era partito, Shikamaru Nara partì da Konoha seguito dallo sguardo addolorato dell’intero villaggio mentre Miyoko Senju piangeva tra le braccia di Ino, distrutta ma decisa a non tornare sui propri passi, a non chiedere scusa, a non rincorrere qualcuno che per lei – era palese, a suo dire – non avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa._

  
_~_  


Miyoko lo aspettava seduta sul letto, con una larga maglietta e un paio di corti calzoncini, i capelli sciolti e una scacchiera già pronta davanti.  
«La posta in gioco?» chiese, senza neanche guardarlo in faccia.  
«Risposte.» rispose Shikamaru senza esitazioni.  
Miyoko digrignò i denti, ma fece la sua mossa e così tutto ricominciò.  
Ore e ore dopo, Shikamaru guardò soddisfatto la scacchiera mentre Miyoko si abbandonava contro la testiera del letto, imbronciata e a disagio.  
«Perché mi seguivi?» iniziò Shikamaru, accendendosi una sigaretta e guardando la donna attraverso la nuvola di fumo.  
«Ordini dell’hokage. Aveva sentito parlare di una possibile rottura tra te e la str-principessa della sabbia e voleva essere sicura che tu tornassi a Konoha. Non capita tutti i giorni di poter riavere una spia del tuo calibro al proprio servizio.» rispose Miyoko, sfilando la sigaretta dalle dita di quello che era stato un amico, un compagno e poi qualcosa di più, ma che adesso non era più niente.  
«Perché ha mandato te?»  
«Perché Kakashi è Kakashi e se ne frega di poter ferire la gente, se è certo che proprio chi ferisce è la persona più adatta a portare a termine una missione.»  
«Come stai?»  
«Ti ho dato le risposte che volevi, ora è tardi e domani ci aspetta un lungo viaggio. Buonanotte Shikamaru.» concluse Miyoko, spegnendo la sigaretta nel posacenere e stendendosi di fianco, le spalle rivolte al compagno per celare le lacrime che premevano per uscire.  
Shikamaru sospirò, ma conosceva la donna e sapeva perfettamente che non avrebbe ottenuto altre risposte per quella sera. Quindi si tolse la maglietta e si distese, spegnendo la luce e facendo calare il buio e il silenzio nella stanza.

  
~  


_Il dolore di Miyoko era paragonabile ad un migliaio e forse più senbon che la infilzavano contemporaneamente e in punti vitali. Piangeva, di rabbia e tristezza, mentre il filo rosso che l’aveva fino a quel momento legata a Shikamaru si assottigliava sempre di più senza però rompersi, senza lasciarla libera._   
_Sapeva perfettamente che quello che si era lentamente creato tra loro – incrollabile e assoluta fiducia, rispetto profondo e anche, purtroppo, amore – non sarebbe stato facile da accantonare, ma Miyoko era una persona paziente e decisa e mentre continuava a sentire che il cuore le veniva strappato pezzo dopo pezzo dal petto, disperata piangeva stringendo Ino come se ne andasse della propria vita. Urlava, Miyoko Senju, mentre Ino si chiedeva perché il suo amico dovesse essere così idiota e la vita così stronza._   
_Le ci erano voluti quasi quattro anni per non piangere silenziosamente ogni notte tra le braccia dell’amica o stropicciando le lenzuola tra le dita, per tornare a fare la spia, per tornare a tollerare di sentire il suo nome uscire dalle labbra degli altri abitanti del villaggio, ma alla fine ce l’aveva fatta ed era tornata ad essere quella di prima, implacabile, silenziosa e, cosa che non era stata, crudele._   
_Affrontava ogni missione in solitaria – dopo Shikamaru non aveva più voluto un compagno – e le portava a termine rapidamente e senza preoccuparsi di sporcarsi le mani._   
_La rottura con Shikamaru l’aveva cambiata nel profondo: Miyoko non voleva più soffrire e per questo aveva deciso che l’unico modo per evitarlo era chiudere il suo cuore a chiunque provasse ad entrarci._   
_Tutti temevano l’Ago della Foglia – così era conosciuta dagli altri Paesi Miyoko Senju – e nessuno poteva contrastarla._   
_Le uniche missioni che rifiutava categoricamente di accettare erano quelle che avevano a che fare con il Villaggio della Sabbia e dopo le prime volte che Kakashi si era trovato a litigare con la ragazza aveva anche smesso di affidargliele._   
_Il nome di Shikamaru, nonostante tutto, era giusto sussurrato, mai pronunciato ad alta voce, come quando un tempo la gente parlava di Naruto e della volpe a nove code: nascondendosi perché terrorizzati._   
_Solo Ino azzardava a riportarle, ogni tanto, notizie da Suna, stando ben attenta a non pronunciare mai il nome di Temari, parlando di Shikamaru attraverso perifrasi perfettamente calcolate. Ino era l’unica a cui era permessa una cosa simile senza doverne pagare le conseguenze._

  
_~_  


Alla fine, Miyoko era crollata, provata dalla marea di emozioni che le erano piombate addosso in un attimo. Shikamaru ascoltava il respiro di quella che ricordava come una ragazzina e ritrovava la pace che in dieci anni gli era mancata.  
Era sempre stata bella, Miyoko, in quel suo modo speciale che solo lui aveva potuto vedere davvero, senza maschere fatte di ghigni, arroganza e silenzio.  
A lui si era aperta come non aveva fatto con nessun altro e per quasi cinque anni erano stati amici, confidenti e amanti. Gli aveva permesso di guardarla dormire libera da ogni protezione, di rassicurarla e abbracciarla quando si svegliava in preda agli incubi, di baciarla e cullarla fino a farla riaddormentare, di averla nel modo più intimo che esistesse.  
Anche adesso, nel buio totale, Shikamaru avrebbe saputo disegnare il corpo di Miyoko come se fosse il suo, riconoscendone ogni singolo tratto. Le mani di Shikamaru scattarono, senza che potesse farci nulla, a sfiorare la curva dei fianchi, curva che ricordava ossuta e che ora trovava morbida sotto le dita.  
In un attimo, però si trovò rovesciato sulla schiena, un kunai puntato alla gola e Miyoko seduta a cavalcioni su di lui.  
«Non sono più la ragazzina che ricordi, Shikamaru. Dormire nello stesso letto non ti restituisce automaticamente i privilegi che avevi dieci anni fa.»  
Shikamaru alzò lentamente le mani e Miyoko scivolò giù, rimettendo il kunai sotto il cuscino e tornando a dormire.  
L’alba arrivò in un lampo dopo quella scaramuccia per la quale Miyoko si malediceva perché si era comportata esattamente come si era ripromessa di non fare: una donna ferita e innamorata.  
Partirono dopo aver fatto colazione in silenzio, come avevano sempre fatto.  
Le porte di Konoha si avvicinavano e loro ancora non avevano scambiato neanche una parola. A meno di un chilometro dai cancelli Shikamaru raccolse il coraggio a due mani e prese per un braccio Miyoko che si voltò soffiando come una gatta.  
«Miyoko ti prego, ascoltami questa volta.» la supplicò Shikamaru. «Non avrei mai voluto farti del male, dieci anni fa io…»  
«Dieci anni fa tu sei partito da solo per una missione che ti ha tenuto lontano da me per due mesi.» Negli occhi di Miyoko l’uomo lesse tutto il dolore che le aveva causato, dolore che continuava a divorarla. «Dieci anni fa mi hai ferita Shikamaru, perché come sempre hai scelto la strada più facile, quella senza ostacoli e anche in discesa.» Poi, sorprendendolo e sorprendendosi, Miyoko alzò una mano e la poggiò sul viso sbarbato di Shikamaru, guardandolo con dolcezza. «Non importa, non te ne faccio più una colpa, d’altronde non avevamo mai detto nulla, non eravamo nulla, anche se io mi illudevo di sì. Ti auguro tutta la felicità di questo mondo, adesso puoi continuare da solo, la strada la conosci.» E con un ultimo gesto, un bacio delicato sulla guancia, Miyoko sparì nel bosco, lasciandolo da solo ad affrontare il ritorno a casa.

●

Miyoko piombò, tremante e con le lacrime che sgorgavano crudeli e incessanti, nel negozio di Ino che si spaventò perché era davvero tanto tempo che non la vedeva in quelle condizioni. Non ci fu granché bisogno di spiegazioni: era chiaro come il sole chi fosse il responsabile di quel crollo emotivo.

«Kakashi alla fine ha mandato te.» sospirò Ino, accarezzando dolcemente il capo dell’amica. «Perché non ti sei rifiutata, Miyoko?»  
«Pensavo che non mi avrebbe fatto più effetto, Ino.» singhiozzò Miyoko, cercando di darsi un tono nonostante tutto. «Sono passati dieci anni, Ino, DIECI!»  
«Racconta, andiamo…» sospirò la bionda fioraia di Konoha, alzandosi e mettendo su un tè.  
«Sono anni che Kakashi lo tiene d’occhio. Non ha mai digerito che se ne fosse andato al servizio di Gaara e non appena ha sentito erano in rottura mi ha convocata. Mi sono opposta, Ino, te lo giuro, ma conosci-»  
Sì, Ino conosceva Kakashi e sapeva che avrebbe approfittato delle debolezze di chiunque, pur di arrivare all’obiettivo.  
«Comunque, quando sono arrivata era in strada, appoggiato come al solito alla parete, in attesa che la pioggia di piatti terminasse. Ho aspettato che uscisse da Suna, l’ho seguito-»  
Ino ascoltava il racconto sorseggiando tranquillamente il tè, in attesa. «Si era accorto di me fin dall’inizio. Ino, la sua voce…» la voce sottile di Miyoko si spezzò, insieme alla rigidità della sua schiena che tornò a sobbalzare seguendo il ritmo dei singhiozzi. Ino si alzò e andò a sedersi di fianco all’amica, stringendola tra le braccia mentre tutto il dolore che per anni aveva fatto finta che fosse scomparso la travolgeva e rompeva la diga che Miyoko aveva costruito con tanta cura. «Ci siamo fermati alla locanda, il letto era uno solo-» Ino si irrigidì, aspettando il seguito. «Abbiamo giocato a shogi, ho perso, ci siamo addormentati. Poi lui mi ha sfiorato e, oh, Ino!»  
Ino pregò che non fosse successo nulla, perché altrimenti avrebbe ucciso Shikamaru e massacrato di botte Miyoko, una volta che si fosse ripresa. «Gli ho puntato un kunai alla gola, ma avrei solo voluto baciarlo, Ino!»  
Con quell’ammissione anche le ultime fragili barriere poste a protezione del cuore e della sanità mentale di Miyoko crollarono, accolte dalle braccia forti di Ino.  
Alla fine, quel filo rosso, indebolito e sottile, era riuscito a non spezzarsi, a resistere per dieci anni, rinforzandosi alla prima occasione. Quando l’ebbe riaccompagnata a casa e messa a letto, Ino, con l’espressione di quando era davvero arrabbiata, si diresse verso l’ufficio dell’hokage.  
  
«Tu sei soltanto uno stronzo!» Ino gridava, infuriata come poche volte a Konoha l’avevano vista. Kakashi, di fronte a lei, manteneva la solita faccia di bronzo di sempre, comprendendo alla fine il perché di tutta quella rabbia. «L’hai mandata a prenderlo anche se sapevi che sarebbe crollata, Kakashi! Ma che razza di hokage sei, eh? Ha già sofferto abbastanza, dannazione, e tu non fai altro che distruggerla!»  
«Adesso basta ragazzina! Non ti permetto di mancarmi così di rispetto! Siediti e ascoltami, in silenzio.» Ino si mise seduta, rigida e torva, in attesa che l’hokage si spiegasse. «Shikamaru è una grande risorsa, lo sappiamo entrambi, e il Villaggio della Foglia non poteva permettersi di perderlo di nuovo. Miyoko era l’unica a cui Shikamaru non avrebbe mai detto no, l’unica che avrebbe seguito fino a Konoha. Lei ha capito e ha accettato, quindi-»  
«Si amavano, lo sai? Si amavano e non se lo erano mai detto. Stavano per farlo quando hai fatto partire Shikamaru da solo senza che potesse dirle nulla, quando lo hai costretto a stare lontano per mesi senza dare neanche una notizia.» Ino sorrideva maligna mentre scaricava tutto quello che per dieci anni, su richiesta di Miyoko, aveva tenuto dentro e adesso a Kakashi non stava risparmiando neanche un colpo. «Stavano per ammettere che erano innamorati, dopo tre anni in cui continuavano ad andare in missione da soli, a fare l’amore, a dormire tra le braccia l’uno dell’altra, a proteggersi. Al tempo non ti sei chiesto, hokage, perché avessero smesso di lamentarsi del fatto che li facevi dormire sempre in stanze con un solo letto? Tre anni che tu hai distrutto in un attimo. Il giorno in cui Shikamaru è tornato, quando i giornali erano attaccati ovunque con quella prima pagina maledetta, Miyoko ha deciso che Shikamaru l’aveva tradita. E tu conosci Miyoko meglio di me, Kakashi.»  
«Quando si convince di qualcosa non torna indietro.»  
«Esatto. Gli ha permesso di vederla una volta sola, gli ha vomitato addosso quello che pensava e gli ha chiuso la porta in faccia. Dopo due mesi, Shikamaru ha mollato la presa. Tutti sapevamo che sarebbe successo, nessuno gli ha mai dato la colpa. L’unico colpevole di tutta questa storia sei tu, Kakashi. E adesso che forse Miyoko aveva davvero raggiunto una specie di equilibrio, tu la mandi a prenderlo a Suna, distruggendo tutto quello che ha faticosamente ricostruito. Sai dov’è adesso la tua miglior spia, hokage? A casa sua, che anche se dorme continua a singhiozzare. È distrutta e tu sapevi che ne sarebbe uscita in questo modo. Quello che hai fatto per lei una volta non cancella gli errori che hai commesso. Complimenti Kakashi, hai rovinato tutto. Di nuovo.»  
Ino uscì dall’ufficio con le spalle leggere e il cuore a pezzi e tornò a casa di Miyoko per assicurarsi che stesse bene. A sera, vedendo che anche i singhiozzi dell’amica si erano placati, Ino la lasciò a dormire.

●

Ino Yamanaka si presentò a casa di Shikamaru in serata, dopo che tutti gli altri lo avevano accolto sorridendo, felici del ritorno a casa del figliol prodigo. Quando Shikamaru aveva visto Choji, dopo essersi fatto stringere in uno stretto abbraccio che voleva dire tante, troppe cose, gli aveva chiesto di Ino. Choji aveva balbettato qualcosa sul negozio, i genitori anziani…tutte scuse che Shikamaru aveva accettato in silenzio, conscio di due cose: uno, Ino era con Miyoko; due, la bionda fioraia di Konoha sarebbe passata dopo cena, come quando erano ragazzi.

«Dovresti imparare a regolare il tono di voce, le tue urla si sentivano da fuori l’Accademia.»  
Shikamaru attendeva Ino seduto al tavolino in giardino, la sigaretta tra le dita e due bicchieri di sakè caldo pronti per essere bevuti.  
«Kakashi si meritava tutto quello che gli ho detto.» Ino si sedette, scrollando i lunghi capelli biondi e prendendo tra le dita il bicchiere. «E in ogni caso non urlavo così tanto. Se poi tu eri lì sotto ad ascoltare, non è colpa mia.»  
Shikamaru sorrise leggermente, scrollando la cenere. «Come sta?»  
Ino si aspettava quella domanda, la domanda che tante volte in dieci anni le era stata posta, anche se questa volta il tono di Shikamaru era diverso dal solito.

  
~  


_Il calore le faceva appiccicare i capelli al collo facendola imprecare e maledire il giorno in cui aveva scelto di farsi ricrescere i capelli. Seduta al tavolo, Ino aspettava Shikamaru sorseggiando un tè._   
_«Ciao Ino.» La ragazza avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque e in qualunque tempo quel tono di voce strascicato e in un attimo si era alzata, aveva posato la tazzina e si era precipitata tra le braccia di Shikamaru, che l’aveva stretta a sé affondando il naso nei suoi capelli biondi. Poi si erano seduti, avevano sorseggiato il tè chiacchierando di cose senza importanza, cercando di rimandare il momento che – lo sapevano entrambi – sarebbe arrivato nonostante tutti i tentativi di entrambi di evitarlo._   
_«Come sta?» le aveva chiesto alla fine, fissando il fondo della tazza._   
_«Come vuoi che stia, Shikamaru?» aveva sospirato Ino, posando la tazza e appoggiando la schiena al muro. «Piange, urla, ti maledice.» La ragazza si era fermata e aveva guardato, con quei suoi occhi color fiordaliso, l’amico. «Perché non torni a casa? Perché non provi a spiegarle-?»_   
_«Che cosa, Ino? Che cosa dovrei spiegarle? E soprattutto, perché credi che mi ascolterebbe quando non l’ha fatto prima che io partissi?» L’amarezza del tono di Shikamaru era più che palese alle orecchie di Ino che avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli la verità, ma Miyoko glielo aveva fatto promettere e Ino Yamanaka non veniva meno alla propria parola, mai, così si era limitata a scuotere il capo. «E poi, casa mia è qui con Temari, adesso.»_

  
_~_  


«Sinceramente? Non lo so.» Ino sospirò pesantemente e diede fondo al sakè. «Che sia chiaro, Shikamaru, tutto quello che è successo dieci anni fa lei non lo ha dimenticato. Ha provato ad andare avanti, ad accettare la cosa, ma non ce l’ha fatta-»  
«Neanche io, Ino.»  
«Lo so, Shikamaru, io lo so, ma tu hai avuto Temari, Miyoko…»  
«La amo ancora, Ino.»  
Ino quasi si strozzò con il sakè e tossendo con le lacrime agli occhi fissò l’amico che neanche la guardava, perso chissà dove e chissà quanto, gli occhi scuri puntati nel cielo stellato.

  
~  


_«Miyoko Senju, sei una dannata testona!» Shikamaru bisbigliava stringendo i denti mentre, nascosti nell’ombra, lui e Miyoko si baciavano fingendo di essere una coppia come tante altre e, intanto, ascoltando i discorsi dei tipi strani seduti al tavolo. Miyoko aveva visto giusto quando aveva puntato quel terzetto di giovani e adesso i due di Konoha stavano ascoltando lo scambio di informazioni di una neonata cellula terroristica nella periferia del Villaggio della Nuvola. Quello che Miyoko però non aveva considerato era l’effetto che quei baci stavano avendo su entrambi. Fortunatamente le informazioni che avevano raccolto erano sufficienti a richiedere l’intervento degli shinobi del Villaggio della Nuvola, così, continuando a baciarsi, Shikamaru e Miyoko rientrarono alla locanda, mentre la gente per strada guardava sorridendo quei ragazzi che correvano inconsapevoli di guardarsi con gli occhi dell’amore._   
_Una volta in stanza, caddero uno sopra l’altra sul letto, continuando a baciarsi, lasciando che le mani dell’altro si perdessero ovunque volessero, sotto la giacca, sulla schiena, lungo l’orlo della gonna…avevano fatto l’amore quasi senza rendersene conto, con la passione di due diciassettenni, senza che le labbra si separassero per più di qualche attimo, donandosi senza remore l’uno all’altra e addormentandosi nudi e abbracciati._   
_Il giorno dopo erano partiti per tornare a Konoha. Lungo la strada Miyoko si era distratta ed era caduta in una trappola tesa dai membri della cellula sfuggiti alla cattura._   
_Shikamaru non si era mai spaventato così tanto: aveva attaccato senza pensare, rischiando di cadere anche lui in trappola._   
_Quando Miyoko era rinvenuta, si era trovata tra le braccia del compagno, osservata dagli occhi più spaventati che avesse mai visto. Aveva capito, ma non aveva detto niente, limitandosi a farsi stringere di più, strofinando il viso contro la maglia sporca di sangue di Shikamaru._   
_Quel giorno Shikamaru Nara si rese conto di essere caduto – con tutte le scarpe – in una trappola che non aveva mai preso in considerazione._

  
_~_  


«Sai che sorpresa!» ridacchiò Ino, versandosi dell’altro sakè e constatando quanto l’amico fosse maturato. «Era palese, lo sai? Tutto il villaggio se n’era accorto. Asuma e Kurenai avevano anche scommesso che uno dei due alla fine avrebbe ceduto…»  
«Ho deluso tutti.»  
«Nessuno ti ha mai dato la colpa di niente, Shikamaru, neanche Miyoko.» sospirò Ino alzandosi. «Semplicemente, avete sbagliato entrambi, ma eravate troppo giovani per capire la portata di quell’errore. Adesso siete adulti, potete rimediare.» Ino abbracciò Shikamaru, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia. «Mi sei mancato, Shikamaru.»  
«Mi sei mancata anche tu, Ino.»

●

Il villaggio non era cambiato di una virgola, constatò Shikamaru.

Era arrivato da un mese e non aveva avuto difficoltà a ritrovare i ritmi del villaggio, così diversi da quelli di Suna.  
Asuma e Kurenai, che erano usciti alla luce del sole e avevano addirittura avuto una figlia, una sera lo invitarono a cena da loro.  
«Allora? Com’è essere tornati a casa?» chiese Asuma, prestando attenzione agli scacchi.  
«Meraviglioso, maestro.» rispose Shikamaru con un tono che non convinse né Asuma né Kurenai.  
«Non l’hai più vista?» chiese la donna, portando in tavola il sakè.  
Shikamaru scosse la testa e mosse il generale d’oro, senza guardare la maestra e perdendosi così lo sguardo che la donna lanciò al compagno prima di uscire dalla stanza lasciando da soli i due uomini.  
«Come stai, Shikamaru?»  
«Come vuole che stia, maestro?» borbottò il ragazzo appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, tirando fuori un pacchetto di sigarette e offrendone una al maestro. «Mi ha detto Ino che l’hokage ha mandato appositamente Miyoko, perché sapeva che non avrei rifiutato se fosse venuta lei.»  
«Ed è vero?»  
Shikamaru per tutta risposta si versò un bicchierino di sakè e lo buttò giù tutto d’un fiato.  
«Perché non sei mai tornato, Shikamaru? Voglio la verità, questa volta.»  
«Mi ha detto che non aveva bisogno di un traditore, sarei dovuto restare?»  
«Quando si è arrabbiati si dicono tante cose, non è detto che tutte quelle cose siano vere…»  
«Non era lì, maestro. Non l’ha vista quando…non l’ha vista.»  
«Io non ti ho mai chiesto nulla di quello che accadeva tra di voi, Shikamaru, perché non era un problema. Eravate felici e in gamba, portavate a termine le missioni, vi proteggevate…che cosa è successo poi?»  
«La missione per conto di Gaara, quando sono partito da solo. Quello è stato il primo passo per la rovina. Il resto lo ha fatto il mio essere un vigliacco patentato, maestro.»  
«Non mi pare che Miyoko abbia mai rifiutato o ti abbia fatto una colpa del tuo essere uno che preferiva evitare i confronti, o mi sbaglio?»  
No, il maestro non si sbagliava: i problemi, si rese conto Shikamaru, erano iniziati molto prima.

  
~  


_«Quale dannazione è il problema, Miyoko?»_   
_Shikamaru stava disteso per terra, un filo d’erba tra le labbra e gli occhi socchiusi mentre la compagna gli camminava irrequieta di fronte, stringendo e rilassando le mani ed espirando forte dal naso._   
_Ino, Asuma e Choji erano fuggiti via qualche minuto prima, annusando nell’aria il sentore di litigio tra innamorati._   
_«Non c’è nessun problema.» aveva ringhiato lei, somigliando in modo assurdo a Kiba._   
_«Andiamo, sono solo arrivato in ritardo…»_   
_«Sei arrivato in ritardo per la partenza, razza di idiota! Solo perché c’era quella tipa con i codini con cui dovevi “aggiornarti” sulle novità.» disse a denti stretti e con la voce grondante sarcasmo._   
_Temari era andata a trovare Shikamaru, anche se ufficialmente era in missione come ambasciatrice per il kazekage. Si era presentata al campo di allenamento con quel suo sorriso sghembo e quegli occhi color dell’oceano che sembravano essere in grado di attirare l’attenzione di Shikamaru più di quanto riuscisse a fare il resto del mondo. Il ragazzo e Temari se ne erano andati subito dopo che il maestro aveva aggiornato Miyoko e Shikamaru sulla missione, mentre Asuma, Ino e Choji guardavano la moretta, certi che prima o poi sarebbero arrivate le urla e le lacrime._   
_«Sei pesante. Sono arrivato no? E la missione è andata bene.»_   
_Miyoko non rispose, si limitò ad andarsene in silenzio, esattamente come anni prima era arrivata, senza dire nulla e lasciando lì da solo il ragazzo._

  
_~_  


«Shikamaru?» Asuma guardò il ragazzo vagare perso tra i ricordi di tanti anni prima ed espirò lentamente il fumo. Erano due testoni, quello era fuor di dubbio, ma crescendo Asuma aveva sperato che si addolcissero almeno un pochino. Si era sbagliato: erano rimasti i due testardi profondamente innamorati di dieci anni prima.  
Asuma pensò a se stesso e a Kurenai e agli anni che avevano buttato via per la troppa stupidità, così alla fine, decidendo in un attimo di intervenire, di fare un’entrata a gamba tesa delle sue che aveva rimandato per troppo tempo, prese il taccuino e scribacchiò qualcosa su un foglietto che poi passò al ragazzo. «È il suo indirizzo, fanne buon uso.»


	2. La resa dei conti

**La resa dei conti**  


  
Passò un’intera settimana prima che Shikamaru trovasse il coraggio di bussare alla porta di Miyoko e il coraggio venne meno quando ad aprirgli fu un ragazzino uguale identico a Miyoko che doveva avere non più di una decina di anni.

«Ciao, cerco Miyoko Senju-»  
«Ciao, sì, MAMMA!»  
«Yuki! Quante volte ti ho detto di non aprire-Shikamaru, ciao. Yuki, vai a giocare per favore.»  
Shikamaru guardava, a turno, Miyoko e il bambino, in testa soltanto una parola: mamma.  
Mentre i passi leggeri del bambino risuonavano per le scale, Miyoko, rossa in viso come un peperone, tornò a guardare Shikamaru. «Vuoi accomodarti?» sussurrò, facendo strada verso la cucina.  
«Perché non me lo hai detto?» Miyoko si bloccò in mezzo al corridoio, le spalle rigide e le mani tremanti.  
«Dovevi scegliere di restare perché era quello che volevi, non perché c’era qualcosa che ti legava a questo posto.»  
«Sei stata ingiusta.»  
«Mi hai fatto del male.»  
«Hai detto che non me ne facevi una colpa.»  
«Ed è così. Non ti do nessuna colpa, hai scelto, tutti hanno il diritto di scegliere.»  
«Tutti hanno il diritto di sapere, Miyoko, e poi di scegliere!»  
«L’ho saputo che eri già partito.»

  
~  


_Miyoko vomitava da giorni, ogni mattina._   
_Tutti pensavano che fosse il dolore, tutti tranne Tsunade._   
_«Miyoko è incinta, non è vero, Ino?» La donna aveva convocato la ragazza quella mattina, due settimane dopo la partenza di Shikamaru. «E non azzardarti a mentirmi mocciosa.»_   
_«Non lo so, ma non sta bene.»_   
_«Portami da lei. Adesso.»_   
_Quando erano arrivate da Miyoko, Ino aveva guardato l’amica e aveva scosso il capo, Miyoko aveva aperto le cataratte e aveva raccontato tutto. Diciotto anni e una gravidanza da affrontare da sola. Tsunade avrebbe volentieri urlato, ma sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla se non a spaventare ancora di più Miyoko._   
_«Devi dirglielo.»_   
_«Ha scelto.»_   
_«Miyoko, devi dirlo a Shikamaru.»_   
_«Ha scelto lei, zia, ha lasciato Konoha.»_   
_«Miyoko…»_   
_«No. Tornerebbe solo perché si sentirebbe in dovere di farlo e io non ho nessuna intenzione di trascinarlo in una cosa che non vuole. No, basta. Non saprà nulla, nessuno dovrà dirgli nulla.»_

  
~  


«Non avevo dato peso a quelle nausee e ho fatto promettere a Ino che non ti avrebbe detto nulla.»  
«Perché non hai fatto promettere anche a Choji?»  
«Perché sapevo che Ino sarebbe stata l’unica a venire a trovarti a Suna, l’unica a cui avresti permesso-»  
«L’unica a cui avrei permesso di restare, ho capito.»  
Era strano per entrambi trovarsi l’uno di fronte all’altra, il cuore impazzito e il cervello che cercava di tenere le redini di un cavallo impazzito.  
«Lui…»  
«Non ti odia, se è quello che ti stai domandando.» Miyoko tirò fuori sakè e sigarette e si sedette, indicando a Shikamaru la sedia di fronte. «Gli ho detto che il suo papà è un uomo molto buono, che è andato via tanto tempo fa, prima che io sapessi di essere incinta, che non sono mai riuscita a contattarlo-»  
«Che non hai mai voluto contattarlo, Miyoko.»  
«Yuki è un bambino intelligente, non ho dovuto spiegargli per filo e per segno cosa ci ha portato lontani, Shikamaru, e le voci nel villaggio girano.»  
«Perché non mi ha cercato?»  
Shikamaru si sentì improvvisamente un idiota quando lo sguardo addolorato di Miyoko gli si posò addosso: lo amava ancora. Nonostante tutto, Miyoko lo amava quanto e forse più di prima e il ragazzino non avrebbe mai ferito sua madre andando a cercare il padre chissà dove, in una replica orribile di quella partenza che l’aveva distrutta.  
«Mi dispiace…»  
«Lo so, dispiace anche a me.»

  
●

  
«Come credi che sia andata?»

Asuma, appoggiato alla ringhiera del balcone, si sentì stringere dalle braccia forti e magre di Kurenai.  
«Sinceramente? Non ne ho idea.»  
«Li conosci meglio di chiunque altro, sono certa che hai fatto la cosa migliore per entrambi…»  
«Ma se non fosse la cosa giusta per Yuki?»  
«È intelligente come suo padre e Miyoko è sempre stata troppo evasiva e al contempo emotiva sull’argomento perché Yuki non si sia fatto delle domande.» Kurenai lo affiancò, lo sguardo fisso sul bosco. «E in ogni caso, Shikamaru è tornato per restare, prima o poi la cosa sarebbe venuta fuori comunque, non puoi nascondere un bambino in eterno.» Kurenai si voltò verso il compagno. «In più, ho l’impressione che tra non molto quei due verranno mandati di nuovo in missione insieme e tutti e due sappiamo che cosa vuol dire, Asuma.»  
Sì, Kurenai aveva ragione, sapevano entrambi cosa avrebbe significato per Shikamaru e Miyoko partire di nuovo in missione insieme.  


●

  
Kakashi li convocò entrambi un mese dopo l’incontro di Shikamaru con Yuki.

  
~  


_«Yuki! Esci di lì, per favore.»_   
_Il ragazzino aveva fatto capolino dalle scale e, timidamente, aveva fatto il suo ingresso nella cucina._   
_«Non volevo origliare, mamma, scusami.» a testa bassa e con le guance rosse Yuki era andato a sedersi di fianco a Miyoko._   
_«Yuki, vorrei presentarti una persona molto importante.»_   
_Il ragazzino aveva spostato lo sguardo dalla madre al giovane uomo che gli stava seduto di fronte, era rimasto qualche minuto in silenzio con le mani giunte di fronte al viso in quel gesto che a Miyoko aveva sempre spezzato il cuore, tanto era simile a quello di Shikamaru, e poi aveva disteso il viso in un sorriso timido e teso la mano._   
_«Ciao, io sono Yuki Senju, tu devi essere il mio papà.»_   
_Se Shikamaru era rimasto sorpreso di certo non lo aveva dato a vedere al ragazzino, anche se era perfettamente cosciente che Miyoko avrebbe saputo leggerlo, esattamente come aveva sempre saputo fare._   
_Miyoko sorrideva, fiera del figlio che aveva cresciuto._   
_«Shikamaru Nara, piacere mio.»_   
_Da quella sera, Shikamaru era diventato ospite fisso a casa di Miyoko._   
_Aveva discusso anche con i suoi genitori, visto che in dieci anni – dieci, cazzo – non gli avevano detto nulla._   
_«Tu eri partito, Miyoko era distrutta e incinta, ci è stato chiesto di non dire niente e niente ti abbiamo detto. Miyoko aveva ragione: non dovevi tornare per dovere, dovevi tornare perché lo desideravi.» aveva risposto Shikaku scrollando le spalle quando Shikamaru gli aveva urlato addosso che sarebbe bastato un accenno al figlio per farlo tornare. «Siamo stati nonni, così come lo sono stati tutti gli altri abitanti del villaggio, Miyoko non ci ha mai impedito di vedere Yuki, anzi.»_   
_Durante tutta la discussione Yoshino era rimasta in silenzio, osservando quel figlio che non vedeva da dieci anni, quel figlio a cui Yuki somigliava così tanto._   
_«Che cosa pensavi, eh? Di tornare e trovare tutto come quando lo hai lasciato? Il tuo essere pigro e arrogante, cosa di cui mi prendo ogni responsabilità, ti ha sempre fatto scegliere la strada più semplice, anche quando avresti dovuto fermarti, riflettere e capire. Invece hai preso e sei partito, voltando le spalle a tutti, noi compresi.» Shikamaru ascoltava la madre in silenzio. «Non hai visto in che condizioni si era ridotta, farti tornare avrebbe voluto dire darle il colpo di grazia. Abbiamo dato retta alla ragazza e mantenuto il segreto.» Poi il viso di Yoshino si addolcì. «Adesso però puoi rimediare ai tuoi errori, figliolo. Hai conosciuto Yuki, Miyoko non ti impedirà di vederlo…usa quello che lei ti concede e fai ciò che avresti dovuto fare dieci anni fa.»_

  
~  


«Hokage, ciao Miyoko.» Shikamaru fece il proprio ingresso nell’ufficio dell’hokage e non fu sorpreso di trovarci la sua vecchia compagna di missioni: sapeva che prima o poi quel momento sarebbe arrivato visto che nessuno, nei cinque Paesi, si era scordato di quanto fossero formidabili come squadra di spionaggio.  
«Tra due giorni, all’alba, partirete per il Paese dell’acqua. Piccoli gruppi di idioti seminano il caos nel villaggio della nebbia. Questa volta sembrano essere meglio organizzati, però, quindi il villaggio ha richiesto il vostro intervento. Evidentemente hanno saputo del tuo ritorno, Shikamaru.» Miyoko e Shikamaru aprirono la bocca in contemporanea, pronti a ribattere che non era il caso. «Prima che vi rifiutate o cominciate a discutere, non potete dire di no. La richiesta ha chiarito che vogliono tutti e due, pena la rottura degli accordi tra il Villaggio della Nebbia e quello della Foglia e lo scoppio di una nuova guerra. Mi dispiace ragazzi, non potete rifiutarvi.»  
Kakashi li congedò quasi immediatamente, senza lasciare loro tempo per ribattere.  
Una volta fuori, Miyoko sospirò pesantemente.  
«Vado ad avvertire Yuki e a fare i bagagli.» disse. «Se vuoi passare stasera, magari ceniamo insieme…» aggiunse, arrossendo.  
Nonostante il cuore che aveva perso un colpo, Shikamaru mantenne la facciata di sempre. «Mi farebbe piacere, verso-»  
«Verso le otto? Che ne dici?»  
«Sarò puntuale.»  
Miyoko ridacchiò, incamminandosi verso casa sua per poi girarsi all’ultimo. «Tu non sei mai puntuale, Shikamaru.»  
Quella risata così sincera lo fece sorridere.  


●

  
«Mamma, quando Miyoko partiva in missione, Yuki con chi restava?» chiese, mentre sua madre gli posava alcuni vestiti sul letto.  
«Con noi, spesso, oppure con Ino o Tsunade…un po’ tutto il villaggio si è preso cura di lui quando Miyoko non c’era.» poi, sull’uscio, Yoshino aggiunse «Yuki è un bambino molto amato, Shikamaru.»  
Shikamaru annuì, continuando a piegare le magliette e a riporle nello zaino: da Miyoko non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di diverso.

  
~  


_«Sei un idiota.»_   
_Nella stanza d’albergo, seduta a gambe incrociate sul letto, Miyoko digrignava i denti mentre dava un’occhiata alla spalla di Shikamaru, ferita e lussata._   
_«Stavi per cadere.» aveva risposto lui, senza fare una piega neanche quando con un colpo secco la ragazza gli aveva risistemato la spalla. «Cosa avrei dovuto fare?»_   
_«Evitare di farti male!» aveva ribattuto lei, dandogli uno scappellotto e guardandolo malissimo per un attimo, prima di essere avvolta dall’abbraccio stretto del ragazzo che ricadde sul letto ridendo._   
_«Non devi farti male per me, idiota!» lo aveva rimproverato Miyoko tirandosi su e liberandolo dal suo peso. «Non posso ogni volta prendermi cura di te.»_   
_Shikamaru aveva chiesto scusa e l’aveva trascinata di nuovo giù, baciandole dolcemente i capelli e le labbra, accarezzandola con la mano sana, sapendo che lei si sarebbe sempre presa cura di lui._

  
~  


Miyoko si era sempre presa cura di lui, sempre.  
Shikamaru ci pensò tutto il pomeriggio, finché poco prima delle otto non uscì di casa e, con il suo solito passo strascicato, si avviò verso casa di Miyoko.  
Passando di fronte al negozio di Ino, preso da un istinto che non aveva mai provato prima, entrò.  
«Ciao Ino.»  
«Ehi, Shikamaru! Che ci fai qui?»  
Ino lo osservò aggirarsi tra i fiori e le piante, aspettando paziente che l’amico le dicesse ciò che gli passava per la testa.  
«Cercavo dei fiori da portare a Miyoko.» si arrese alla fine. «Sono a cena da lei e da Yuki, stasera.»  
«Raccontami!» lo esortò Ino mentre prendeva un fiore qui e un fiore lì, componendo uno splendido bouquet sui toni del bianco. «Com’è fare il papà?»  
«Strano può andare come risposta?» sorrise Shikamaru appoggiato al bancone, ascoltando la risata argentina dell’amica. «Miyoko ha fatto un ottimo lavoro con Yuki e sono sorpreso che non gli abbia mai parlato male di me…»  
«Non lo avrebbe mai fatto, Shikamaru! Hai ferito Miyoko, ma non avrebbe mai detto niente che ti screditasse agli occhi di vostro figlio. È stata una mamma in gamba, sai?» Ino si tirò su e fece un bel fiocco al mazzo di calle e gigli. «Tieni e vai, continua a tenere tantissimo alla puntualità e noi avremo altre occasioni per parlare.»  
Shikamaru sorrise e scappò via, sentendosi un ragazzino con quindici anni in meno sulle spalle.  
Quando bussò alla porta di Miyoko mancava un minuto alle otto.  
«Ciao, entra pure.» Miyoko aveva le guance rosse e i capelli sciolti, il corpo fasciato da una tunica aderente di stoffa lucida. «Accomodati, tra poco è pronto.» Tirò fuori un vaso da un mobiletto e lo riempì d’acqua, mettendoci poi i fiori.  
«Posso darti una mano?»  
Miyoko si voltò stupita, poi scosse la testa.  
«Yuki è di sopra a finire i compiti, se ti va puoi salire…»  
Non gli aveva mai permesso di salire di sopra, prima, al piano delle camere da letto e Shikamaru da una parte lo capiva: lui e Yuki dovevano ancora prendersi le misure, un ambiente neutro come il salotto o il parco era sicuramente meglio. Guardandola per assicurarsi che fosse seria, imboccò le scale.  
Il ragazzino era chino sui libri, apparentemente attento, ma Shikamaru avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quella posizione e si fece sfuggire una risata. Yuki si tirò su di colpo, asciugando furtivamente la bocca.  
«Sono io, non preoccuparti.» Era decisamente suo figlio, con quel modo di dormire sui libri senza farsi beccare. «Ma ti consiglio di fare più attenzione, tua madre è molto attenta, ti beccherebbe subito.»  
«Ogni tanto mi ha beccato…non sai le urla che mi sono dovuto sorbire.»  
«Hai bisogno di una mano?» gli chiese, avvicinandosi alla scrivania.  
Shikamaru non era ancora sicuro di sentirsi padre. In quel momento, per esempio, si sentiva più un amico di famiglia, uno zio che era rimasto lontano tanto tempo. Yuki scosse la testa, chiuse i libri e si alzò. «Ho finito.»  
«Siete arrivati giusto in tempo!» esclamò Miyoko quando li sentì scendere. «C’è da apparecchiare, forza, a lavoro!»  
«Che seccatura…» borbottò Yuki torvo sotto lo sguardo divertito di Shikamaru, per poi obbedire e iniziare ad apparecchiare.  
«Come vi siete conosciuti, tu e la mamma?» la voce di Yuki ruppe il silenzio del dopo cena, mentre i tre mangiavano il gelato.  
Shikamaru deglutì in silenzio godendosi il viso di Miyoko che assumeva tutte le sfumature di rosso possibili.  
«Eravamo compagni di squadra.» si limitò a rispondere Shikamaru.  
«E perché te ne sei andato, alla fine?»  
Miyoko impallidì e Shikamaru quasi si strozzò con il gelato: quel ragazzino sapeva precisamente dove puntare il kunai.  
«Perché siamo sempre stati due testardi arroganti, Yuki, e non ci siamo mai capiti davvero, commettendo uno sbaglio dopo l’altro, troppo orgogliosi per fare un passo indietro.» Shikamaru si voltò a fissare Miyoko che si era alzata e aveva iniziato a sparecchiare. «Eravamo giovani e sciocchi. Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato da tutto questo è che bisogna sempre dire quello che si pensa, Yuki, sempre. Anche quando ci si potrebbe fare male o si potrebbe fare male agli altri.» Sapeva che quello era il modo in cui gli stava chiedendo scusa per gli errori commessi e sapeva anche che non ce n’era bisogno, perché gli errori grossi, tra i due, li aveva commessi lui.  
«Si sta facendo tardi e domattina dobbiamo partire presto…forse è meglio che torni a casa.» disse alzandosi.  
L’imbarazzo invase serpeggiante la cucina. Le volte prima si erano visti di pomeriggio e Shikamaru era sempre tornato a casa limitandosi ad un semplice ciao. Questa volta però era diverso: era sera e all’alba lui e Miyoko sarebbero partiti senza sapere quanto sarebbero stati via. Miyoko si era nascosta in cucina tra piatti e bicchieri mentre Yuki lo guardava strano, come fosse in attesa del passo che avrebbe determinato l’accettazione o il rifiuto di quel padre che non c’era mai stato.  
«Però prima…posso salire a darti la buonanotte?»  
A Miyoko scivolò di mano un bicchiere che fu ripreso prima di cadere nell’acquaio. Yuki, dopo aver guardato stranito quell’uomo che era piombato nella vita sua e di sua madre sconvolgendola, annuì.  
«Sai, anche se può non sembrare, Yuki ti si è già affezionato.» Silenziosa come sempre, Miyoko lo aveva affiancato e insieme a lui aveva guardato il figlio salire al piano di sopra.  
«Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro Miyoko, davvero.»  
«I tuoi mi hanno aiutata più di quanto tu possa pensare.»  
«Non-»  
«Penso davvero quello che ho detto a Yuki, Shikamaru. Abbiamo commesso entrambi errori che paghiamo oggi. Vai ora, ti starà aspettando.»  
Miyoko tornò a sistemare la cucina mentre Shikamaru salì al piano di sopra, trovando Yuki già a letto.  
«Mi piaci.» esordì il bambino guardando Shikamaru con occhi scuri e vispi. «La mamma è più felice da quando sei tornato.»  
«Mi piaci anche tu e anche io sono più felice da quando sono tornato.» rispose Shikamaru, guardandolo dalla soglia della stanza.  
«Vedi di comportarti bene allora, mi dispiacerebbe che tu te ne andassi di nuovo.» rispose Yuki guardandolo serio. «Buonanotte papà.» concluse, spegnendo la luce.  
  
«Allora?» Miyoko lo aspettava seduta in terrazza, le gambe distese, una sigaretta tra le labbra e due bicchieri di sakè pronti sul tavolino.  
«Ha tanto di te.»  
«Ha molto più di te, posso assicurartelo.»  
«Mi ha chiamato papà.»  
«Shikamaru è un nome difficile.»  
«Sii seria.»  
«Come volevi che ti chiamasse? Non ho mai rinnegato la tua paternità, non gli ho mai parlato male di te, sa che i tuoi sono i suoi veri nonni…ti ama, Shikamaru, non ce l’ha mai fatta a non amarti.»  
Shikamaru la osservò dare un lungo tiro alla sigaretta, le dita leggermente tremanti e gli occhi lucidi.  
«Cosa-»  
«È tardi, tra poche ore dovremo partire. Puoi dormire qui, se non vuoi tornare a casa, le cose per la missione possiamo passare a prenderle domattina.»  
Miyoko si alzò, spense la sigaretta e senza guardarlo neanche per un secondo ritornò in casa. Shikamaru ascoltò i suoi passi salire al piano di sopra mentre decideva che cosa fare.

  
~  


_La prima volta che si era fermato a dormire da Miyoko era stato di ritorno da una missione._   
_Quella strana cosa che avevano in ballo aveva varcato le mura del villaggio, entrando a Konoha così come era entrato in loro._   
_Avevano portato a termine la missione rapidamente ed erano tornati a fare rapporto a Kakashi, ma erano arrivati a sera tarda e avevano deciso di rimandare tutto alla mattina dopo: d’altronde, non era una missione di vitale importanza quindi avrebbero potuto tranquillamente fare rapporto il giorno dopo._   
_La casa di Miyoko era molto carina, piccola e tutta su un piano, accogliente. Shikamaru aveva fatto il suo ingresso con la curiosità di chi scopre cose nuove e mentre la ragazza metteva in tavola qualcosa da mangiare, lui aveva iniziato a curiosare._   
_Miyoko lo aveva beccato mentre ficcanasava negli album di fotografie che erano su un mobile nel piccolo salotto._   
_«Che cosa fai?»_   
_«Somigliavi ad un maschio.» aveva risposto, passandole una foto in cui aveva sei o sette anni, i capelli tagliati cortissimi e un sorrisetto furbo sulle labbra._   
_«Ero felice e pestifera, a quel tempo.»_   
_Shikamaru continuava a scorrere le pagine dell’album, fotografia dopo fotografia, guardando Miyoko crescere sulla carta fotografica. «Poi sono arrivata qui e qualcuno è entrato a gamba tesa nella mia vita incasinandola.» aveva detto lei, facendo capolino da sopra la spalla e sussurrandogli nell’orecchio._   
_Shikamaru aveva sorriso e rimesso a posto gli album._   
_«Vuoi restare a dormire? È molto tardi, ai tuoi prenderà un colpo se-»_   
_«Sì, vorrei restare a dormire.»_

  
~  


Restare a dormire da Miyoko era stato un passo importante a cui nessuno dei due aveva dato il giusto peso.  
“Questa volta non rifarò gli stessi errori.”  
Shikamaru salì le scale e bussò alla porta della stanza di Miyoko.  
«Entra pure.»  
Miyoko stava finendo di sistemare le cose per il viaggio e a Shikamaru vennero in mente tutte le volte che l’aveva aiutata a fare i bagagli. Le si affiancò e, in silenzio, cominciò ad aiutarla.  
«Vado a dormire a casa, domattina-»  
Le passò l’ultimo paio di pantaloncini.  
«Ci troviamo al solito posto.» Il rumore della cerniera dello zaino che si chiudeva riempì il silenzio della stanza.  
«Buonanotte Miyoko.»  
Le diede un lungo bacio sui capelli e uscì dalla stanza.  
No, non avrebbe commesso gli stessi errori di un tempo: avrebbe dato il giusto peso ad ogni cosa.  


●

  
Kakashi ne aveva abbastanza della bionda allieva di Asuma, decisamente abbastanza.  
«Li hai mandati di nuovo in missione insieme? Ma si può sapere che cosa diavolo ti passa per la mente in questo periodo, brutto idiota?»  
Ino Yamanaka era sempre stata molto decisa e crescendo il suo carattere volitivo si era fatto ancora più forte, tanto da non farle temere neanche di affrontare l’hokage. Kakashi aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui Ino si era presentata da lui, furiosa e urlante, lamentandosi di qualcosa. Eppure, c’era qualcosa in quella ragazza che spingeva il sesto hokage a perdonarle ogni volta ogni cosa.  
«Siediti…»  
Ma Ino era – come sempre – partita per la tangente e non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi ad ascoltare quello che l’hokage aveva da dire.  
«Non ti è bastato mandarla a prenderlo? Dovevi proprio mandarli in missione insieme? Tu vuoi la rovina di quei due, ammettilo!»  
«Ino…»  
«Potevi almeno concedere loro un altro po’ di tempo! Shikamaru ha appena conosciuto Yuki-» si fermò, guardando sospettosa l’hokage. «Non è che sei innamorato di lei?»  
«Ino Yamanaka, ti ordino di ascoltarmi!» Kakashi alla fine non aveva trovato altro modo per attirare l’attenzione della ragazza che alzare la voce. «Credi davvero che non mi sia mai reso conto degli errori che ho commesso con quei due? Non sono diventato hokage a caso, sai?»  
Ino nutriva tutti i suoi dubbi sull’ultima questione, ma decise di lasciarlo parlare e, imbronciata, si zittì.  
«Quando gli ho assegnato il recupero di Temari l’ho fatto in nome dell’alleanza tra i villaggi della Foglia e della Sabbia, in nome dell’amicizia che ci lega a Gaara, non pensavo che i risultati di quella missione sarebbero stati Miyoko incinta e Shikamaru in partenza.»  
Ino ascoltava Kakashi parlare e intanto considerava quanto il maestro fosse diventato più bello, oltre che più saggio. Qualche ruga intorno agli occhi accentuava quel suo sguardo apparentemente sfaticato – così simile a quello di Shikamaru – ma tremendamente affascinante.  
«Ehi, Ino, mi stai ascoltando?» Ino fece cenno di sì, riportando l’attenzione sulle parole dell’hokage. «Dicevo che mandarli in missione insieme è un modo per farli restare soli, senza il villaggio intorno che non farebbe altro che mettere loro pressione, senza Yuki che renderebbe tutto più complicato. Devono conoscersi di nuovo, non credi?» Ino annuì, incerta sull’effettiva utilità di quella missione, e fece per uscire. «Ah, Ino, stasera ti andrebbe di cenare insieme? Vorrei parlarti di una cosa…»  


●

  
«Perché tutta questa roba?»  
Shikamaru osservava Miyoko sfare la valigia, valigia che apparentemente conteneva metà dell’armadio della donna.  
«La maternità.» rispose Miyoko guardando sconsolata la marea di roba inutile che si era portata dietro e che adesso era sul letto.  
Shikamaru scoppiò a ridere. «Beh, se non altro se avessimo bisogno di un ciuccio per un poppante non dovremmo andare a comprarlo!» esclamò, indicando un ciucciotto di caucciù.  
Miyoko arrossì e rimise tutto ciò che non sarebbe mai servito loro nello zaino, poi si rifugiò nel bagno e sotto la doccia, a un passo da chi le aveva stravolto in mille e più modi la vita, Miyoko iniziò a pensare.

  
~  


_La pancia cresceva e con lei il magone che Miyoko sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco._  
 _Ino le teneva compagnia ogni giorno e quando non c’era Ino, c’erano Tsunade o Kakashi o Choji che però con il suo continuo mangiare le faceva venire la nausea._  
 _Kakashi si era rivelato un buon amico, nonostante fosse la causa principale di tutto quel casino._  
 _Si era scusato mille e più volte: per aver mandato Shikamaru da solo, per non aver saputo vedere la verità, per averla messa in quei pasticci…si era addirittura proposto per richiamare Shikamaru a casa, ma Miyoko gli aveva risposto come aveva risposto a chiunque le avesse detto qualcosa: Shikamaru doveva tornare perché lo voleva, non perché obbligato da qualcosa di più grande di lui._  
 _Aveva smesso di dare la colpa a Kakashi qualche tempo prima, quando Tsunade l’aveva messa di fronte alla verità: si era innamorata di Shikamaru, si era sentita tradita e anche adesso, con la gravidanza in mezzo, non avrebbe mai fatto neanche un passo indietro, testarda, rancorosa ed orgogliosa._  
 _In giardino, spalmata sulla sedia, Miyoko rifletteva carezzandosi la pancia mentre di fianco a lei Ino prendeva il sole._  
 _«Yoshino e Shikaku non capiscono che cosa sia successo…non riescono a capire perché Shikamaru sia partito così, di punto in bianco.»_  
 _«Non gli dirò nulla, Ino.»_  
 _«Sono delle brave persone, potrebbero aiutarti-»_  
 _«Ho detto di no, Ino.»_  
 _«Gli sbagli di Shikamaru non devono ricadere su di loro, non se lo meritano.» insistette Ino togliendosi gli occhiali da sole e fissando la pancia dell’amica. «Sarà il loro primo nipotino, Miyoko…»_  
 _«Ci penserò, ok?»_  
 _Ino si era messa di nuovo gli occhiali e aveva sorriso: l’amica avrebbe ceduto, lo sapeva._  
  
_Infatti neanche una settimana dopo Miyoko Senju si era presentata alla porta dei Nara._  
 _«Salve signora Nara, vorrei parlare con lei e suo marito…» aveva detto, mentre lo sguardo di Yoshino si fermava sulla pancia ormai bella rotonda della ragazza._  
 _«SHIKAKU!»_  
 _In realtà il confronto con i genitori di Shikamaru, dopo le prime grida a denti stretti di Yoshino e il silenzio di Shikaku, era andato decisamente bene. I due avevano capito le ragioni della ragazza e, anche se non in completo accordo, avevano accettato di mantenere il segreto con quel figlio che dalla sua partenza non aveva dato nessuna notizia._  
 _Mentre la madre di Shikamaru si era rifugiata – furiosa come poche volte – in cucina, Shikaku aveva osservato in silenzio quella ragazza che appariva tanto fragile e solida al tempo stesso, soffermandosi come la moglie prima di lui sulla pancia._  
 _«Quanto?»_  
 _«Quasi sette mesi.»_  
 _«Sei parecchio avanti.»_  
 _«Ci ho messo tanto ad accorgermene e altrettanto a decidere di venire da voi.»_  
 _«Sono contento che alla fine tu sia venuta.»_  
 _Disse Shikaku sorridendo. «Anche Yoshino è contenta, anche se ora è di là a brontolare e a insultare nostro figlio. Siamo felici, davvero.»_  
  
_«Yoshino, Shikaku, vi presento Yuki.»_  
 _Miyoko era sudata fradicia e decisamente sconvolta, ma accolse ugualmente i suoceri emozionati con un sorriso e fece un cenno a Tsunade perché desse loro il neonato che, anche se nato da pochi minuti, paonazzo e ancora col visino gonfio, già assomigliava a Shikamaru._

  
~  


«Miyoko sei per caso caduta nella doccia?»  
La voce preoccupata di Shikamaru la riportò al presente, presente in cui erano in missione e lei era sotto lo scroscio della doccia, i capelli ancora insaponati.  
«Tutto bene, arrivo!»  
Quando uscì dal bagno, Shikamaru la aspettava sulla porta e quasi la travolse nel superarla per fiondarsi sotto la doccia, inspirando a fondo il profumo di lei, reso più intenso dalla pelle ancora calda.  
  
“Non è cambiato nulla.” Shikamaru appoggiò la fronte sulle piastrelle della doccia e chiuse gli occhi.

  
~  


_«Ehi! Shikamaru svegliati!» Temari lo scuoteva. Aveva aperto gli occhi e in un attimo era tornato alla realtà. Konoha era dove era sempre stata da quattro anni a quella parte: lontana chilometri e chilometri da lui. Asciugandosi la fronte e sotto lo sguardo attento – e sospettoso – di Temari, Shikamaru si chiuse la porta del bagno alle spalle, mettendo un muro tra sé e tutta quella sabbia._  
  
_Aveva sentito i suoi genitori e le loro voci gli erano suonate strane, come quando era piccolo, suo padre doveva partire in missione, nessuno dei due voleva dirglielo e il risultato erano frasi spezzate e voci tremanti._  
 _Non capiva che cosa stesse succedendo, al villaggio, ma non aveva il coraggio di chiederlo, temendo la possibile risposta. Come avrebbe reagito se gli avessero detto che Miyoko si stava per sposare, o che era rimasta incinta di un idiota qualsiasi o…il problema, se così si poteva chiamare, era e restava uno: Miyoko._  
  
_«Come stai?» Ino lo guardava e aspettava una risposta, una risposta sincera, non una delle solite risposte che propinava a quell’idiota della principessa della sabbia che sembrava credere a qualunque cosa uscisse dalle labbra sottili di Shikamaru. «E non provare a mentirmi, sai che con me non funziona.»_  
 _«Di merda, Ino.» aveva risposto alla fine il ragazzo accendendosi una sigaretta. «La sogno quasi ogni notte e nel sonno parlo, così Temari, di giorno, non fa altro che chiedermi di chi io stia parlando-»_  
 _«E tu non le rispondi perché…?»_  
 _«Perché non la riguarda.»_  
 _Ino aveva tutti i suoi dubbi su che il fatto che Miyoko popolasse i sogni di Shikamaru non riguardasse Temari, ma se ne stette zitta, pensando che alla fine, se il suo amico era un idiota non era di certo colpa sua._  
  
_Temari gli aveva raccontato del suo primo ragazzo, un idiota del villaggio tutto tronfio e decisamente poco intelligente. Shikamaru non si era stupito granché quando non aveva provato il benché minimo accenno di gelosia e non le aveva raccontato nulla di sé, omettendo il piccolo particolare di una ragazza mora e minuta che gli aveva preso il cuore tanto tempo prima._  
 _La principessa della sabbia non aveva fatto domande, ma sapeva perfettamente che Shikamaru stava mentendo. “Finché resta con me va bene così.” Si era detta, ma aveva mentito anche lei perché sentirlo gridare nella notte “Miyoko!” la distruggeva._

  
~  


Come sempre, la scacchiera era pronta sul letto quando Shikamaru uscì dalla doccia.  
«Sincerità assoluta, una mossa una domanda.»  
Miyoko annuì e mosse il pedone mentre Shikamaru, ancora avvolto nell’asciugamano, si sedeva sul letto.  
«Perché non mi hai mai detto di lei?»  
«Perché era soltanto un’amica. Perché non mi hai ascoltato, quando sono tornato dalla missione?»  
«Perché i giornali parlavano chiaro, non avevo bisogno di altre bugie da parte tua. Perché sei partito?»  
Mossa dopo mossa sulla scacchiera non rimasero che i re e un paio di altre pedine a testa, domanda dopo domanda sempre più si avvicinavano alla verità.  
Fu Miyoko a dover rispondere per prima alla domanda più scomoda.  
«Perché non mi hai detto che ti eri innamorata di me?»

  
~  


_«Posso sedermi?»_   
_Asuma era sempre rimasto fuori dalle faccende sentimentali dei suoi allievi, ma con Shikamaru e Miyoko proprio non ce la faceva, rivedendo in loro se stesso e Kurenai._   
_«Certo maestro.»_   
_«Come stai?»_   
_«Bene maestro.»_   
_«Sai, quando avevo la tua età ero uno sbruffone che non dava mai peso a niente, tanto ero il nobile figlio e nessuno avrebbe mai osato farmi qualcosa. Poi incontrai una ragazzina che mi dava filo da torcere. “Me ne frego di chi sei, nobile figlio, per me resti soltanto un idiota arrogante.»_   
_«Sta parlando della maestra Kurenai?»_   
_Asuma aveva riso, con quella sua risata profonda e di pancia che tanto piaceva a Miyoko._   
_«Sì, sto parlando di Kurenai. Ci abbiamo messo così tanto tempo a capire quale fosse la verità, Miyoko. Eravamo entrambi ciechi e abbiamo rischiato di perderci.»_   
_Miyoko l’aveva guardato seria. «Cosa sta cercando di dirmi maestro?»_   
_«Il mio è solo il consiglio di un uomo più grande che ha rischiato di perdere l’amore della sua vita per delle sciocchezze e tu sei libera di farne quello che più ti pare. Essere giovani vuol dire avere paura e spesso la paura di fare un passo avanti porta a restare fermi e accontentarsi, ma accontentarsi non è mai la scelta giusta. Rischiare di perdere tutto è orribile, ma è sempre meglio sapere di averci provato e aver fallito che restare nell’incertezza del “e se…?”. Pensaci, Miyoko.»_

  
~  


«Perché ho avuto paura e ho preferito restare nell’incertezza del “e se” piuttosto che rischiare e vederti ridermi in faccia…E tu perché non mi hai mai detto che Temari era solo un’amica e che ero io quella di cui eri innamorato?»  
A Shikamaru ci volle molto meno per rispondere. «Perché sono un idiota arrogante che non si è reso conto di nulla finché non è tornato e ha trovato la tua porta chiusa.»  
«Asuma ha raccontato anche a te quella storia?»  
Shikamaru sorrise e fece la sua ultima mossa.  
«Asuma sapeva da tempo che ero innamorato perso di te.»  
«Da quando?»

  
~  


_Shikamaru guardava Miyoko dormire, tranquilla e rilassata, un filo di bava che le usciva dalla bocca e i capelli che le coprivano il viso. Appariva molto più giovane e spensierata di quanto non fosse in realtà: un’orfana di diciassette anni con una guerra e tanti – troppi – morti sulle spalle._  
 _Più la guardava più si sentiva in pace e più si sentiva in pace più voleva guardarla, finché un pensiero lo colse come un fulmine nella notte tempestosa, improvviso e illuminante: era quello il modo in cui si voleva sentire per il resto della vita._  
  
_Asuma lo fissava mentre aspettava che facesse la sua mossa. Il ragazzo aveva qualcosa di diverso dal solito che lo rendeva meno concentrato e attento alle pedine._  
 _«Shikamaru, tutto bene?» aveva chiesto il maestro._  
 _«Mmm…»_  
 _«È successo qualcosa con Miyoko in missione?»_  
 _Il color peperone assunto da Shikamaru nel lasso di tempo di un battito di ciglia fu sufficiente, per Asuma Sarutobi, a capire che quei due si erano appena infilati in un ginepraio di dimensioni mastodontiche che a quindici anni non sarebbero mai stati in grado di gestire._  
 _«No, maestro, non è successo nulla.»_

  
~  


«Me ne sono accorto quasi subito, ma mi ci sono voluti anni per ammetterlo a me stesso.»  
Scacco matto. Miyoko fisso per qualche secondo le pedine, poi chinò il capo fino nascondersi dietro i capelli.  
Tic. Una lacrima cadde, precisa e implacabile, sul piano lucido della scacchiera.  
Shikamaru, in silenzio e con le mani leggermente tremule, si avvicinò a Miyoko e la strinse in un abbraccio che voleva dire tanto, anche se non tutto. Un abbraccio che conteneva le dichiarazioni che non erano mai arrivate, i baci che non si erano mai dati, le litigate che non avevano mai affrontato.  
Miyoko avrebbe voluto togliersi da lì. Fare la sostenuta, la donna forte che era stata per tutti quegli anni, da sola, ma si rese conto che non c’era altro posto al mondo che l’avrebbe accolta in quel modo perfetto, in cui lei si sarebbe sentita a casa anche dopo dieci anni di lontananza.  
«Ti ho odiato.» iniziò, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro. «Ti ho odiato così tanto quando te ne sei andato davvero, che avevo quasi scordato cosa volesse dire amare qualcuno più di se stessi, ma poi è arrivato Yuki e all’inizio, per un momento, ho odiato anche lui perché era così simile a te da farmi male ogni volta che lo guardavo.» si asciugò gli occhi e tirò su col naso, si staccò dall’abbraccio e guardò Shikamaru. «Sono stati i tuoi a farmi capire che stavo sbagliando. “Se mio figlio è un idiota fatto e finito non è colpa di Yuki!” mi ha detto tua madre e aveva ragione “E a te fa male guardarlo solo perché ti ricorda lui, lui che hai amato con tutta te stessa, mi sbaglio?” ha aggiunto tuo padre. Sei fortunato ad avere dei genitori come loro, sai?»  
«E adesso?»  
Shikamaru non aveva il coraggio di guardarla in faccia – temendo chissà che cosa poi – e si limitò a giocherellare con le dita di lei aspettando una risposta.  
«No. Non si può odiare davvero chi si ama.»  
Miyoko intrecciò le dita a quelle di Shikamaru, alzò la testa e posò le labbra su quelle del compagno, chiudendo gli occhi e aspettando un qualunque tipo di reazione.  
  
Shikamaru osservò il viso di Miyoko così vicino al proprio, si beò della sensazione delle sue labbra sulle proprie, del profumo di lei nelle narici.  
Era lo stesso profumo di più di dieci anni prima, quando si era immerso in lei la prima volta, eppure c’era qualcosa di diverso, un lieve sentore di latte e ambra e bergamotto e gelsomino…era dolce e inebriante, ma non nauseava mai, non lo aveva mai fatto.  
Shikamaru inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi, dischiudendo le labbra, permettendole di assaporarlo di nuovo. Le dita rimasero intrecciate ma la mano sinistra corse alla vita di Miyoko, portandola prima ad aderire al copro di Shikamaru, poi trascinandola giù con sé alla riscoperta di sapori e odori che erano stati l’universo intero per entrambi.  
  
Fu tornare a casa dopo tanto tempo.  
Ritrovarono nell’altro non soltanto gli odori e i sapori che avevano rappresentato il loro universo tanto tempo prima, con i cambiamenti inevitabili che tutto aveva subito, ma anche la familiarità dei gesti, delle risposte del corpo che avevano sotto i polpastrelli, i gemiti, le strette, i graffi, le spinte.  
Tornare a casa spesso significa anche arrabbiarsi, perché non la si riconosce più come la stessa di prima.  
Il tempo cambia le cose: quella era una verità che entrambi, separatamente, avevano imparato a loro spese.  
Il corpo di Miyoko – che lui ricordava magro e ossuto – era morbido sotto le mani di Shikamaru, la pelle era costellata da cicatrici nuove e vecchie, le reazioni erano più profonde.  
Sotto i baci e le carezze Miyoko si godeva l’odore di foresta e di cuoio che la pelle di Shikamaru emanava, trovandolo meno tirato di un tempo, meno incline all’autocontrollo. Quei mugugni mal trattenuti e il tremolio del corpo che la sovrastava, reverente e reattivo, la stuzzicava.  
Scoppiò a ridere felice, stringendolo a sé e sprofondando il naso nel collo di Shikamaru, sentendosi al sicuro, protetta e a casa dopo tanto, troppo tempo. Le braccia di Shikamaru chiuse intorno a lei furono tutto ciò che le serviva in quel momento.  
  
«Mamma!» Yuki le corse incontro non appena la vide spuntare dalla cornice della porta insieme a Shikamaru. Yoshino e Shikaku strinsero il figlio mentre il bambino saltava in braccio alla madre, affondando il naso tra i suoi capelli.  
«Com’è andata?» chiese Miyoko.  
«È stato bravissimo, come al solito.» rispose Yoshino sorridendo, con estremo stupore di Shikamaru.  
«Che cosa avete fatto?» chiese allora il ragazzo.  
«I nonni mi hanno raccontato di quando eri piccolo e abbiamo guardato insieme le tue fotografie. Siamo identici! Anche se io ho gli occhi della mamma…»  
Mentre Shikamaru, Shikaku e Yuki discutevano di somiglianze e cercavano prove all’interno dei vecchi e numerosi album di fotografie, Yoshino affiancò Miyoko.  
«Restate a cena qui? Credo che Yuki ne sarebbe contento…»  
Miyoko annuì senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suocero, dal figlio e da…qualunque cosa fosse Shikamaru.  
«Dagli un’altra possibilità, eravate giovani e sciocchi.»  
  
«Allora?» Ino fissava Miyoko da quella che sembrava un’eternità senza che l’altra si sentisse minimamente a disagio, persa com’era nei propri pensieri. «Vuoi forse che ti supplichi?»  
«Eh?»  
Ino la guardò con un ghigno malizioso, riconoscendo in quell’essere illanguidita e distratta dell’amica tutti i segni del sesso con Shikamaru.  
«A-ha! Ti ho beccata! Alla fine ci sei cascata con tutte le scarpe, Miyoko, di nuovo!»  
Se non altro con gli anni Ino Yamanaka aveva imparato ad essere meno chiara alle orecchie del resto del mondo quando diceva le cose e mai come in quel momento Miyoko le fu grata. Con le guance rosse e la bocca secca, fece cenno col capo che sì, aveva ragione: ci era caduta.  
Ino iniziò a battere piano le mani, entusiasta. I suoi due amici avevano perso fin troppo tempo, a suo parere, e non c’era di certo bisogno che ne perdessero ancora in uno stupido braccio di ferro tra testardi e orgogliosi.  
«E com’è stato? Racconta!»  
«È stato come tornare a respirare dopo una lunga, infinita apnea.»  
Due ore, diverse teiere e tanti schiamazzi di Ino dopo, Miyoko terminò di raccontare all’amica gli avvenimenti della missione.  
Ino, con gli occhi a cuoricino e le guance rosse, guardava l’amica con occhi sognanti.  
«Non vuol dire nulla, Ino, se non che siamo ancora compatibili-»  
«Un giorno mi spiegherai perché ti ostini a negare l’evidenza! Avete perso una marea di tempo per questo vostro vizio di fissarvi su una cosa e indossare i paraocchi! Non sprecatene altro e godetevi quello che avete che, permettimi di dirlo, è tantissimo, visto che è sopravvissuto a tutto quello che avete passato senza praticamente essere intaccato!» Poi, minacciosamente, aveva puntato un dito verso Miyoko che in silenzio e ancora seduta teneva gli occhi bassi. «Ascoltami bene, tu e Shikamaru siete fatti l’uno per l’altra e questo è chiaro a tutti. Siete la miglior squadra di spionaggio di tutti i paesi, dopo dieci anni senza parlarvi siete ancora in gamba come un tempo, avete un figlio insieme e fate ancora sesso bollente…che cosa vuoi di più? Ah, sì, dimenticavo che vi amate!»  
Miyoko rimase zitta, riflettendo su tutto quello che in quasi due mesi era successo. Il batticuore che aveva ogni volta, il modo in cui la guardava, quanto Yuki si fosse affezionato…c’era una marea di pro al loro darsi un’altra possibilità, ma l’unico contro che Miyoko vedeva riusciva ogni volta ad attrarre la sua attenzione.  
«E se mi abbandonasse di nuovo al primo inciampo?»  
«Non è più il ragazzino di un tempo, Miyoko. Avete quasi trent’anni, una guerra sulle spalle, innumerevoli missioni, un figlio…siete cresciuti, sapete dove non dovete sbagliare, conoscete gli errori commessi già una volta. Non aver paura, perderesti soltanto quella che, io e te lo sappiamo, è la tua felicità.»  


●

  
Kakashi fissò Miyoko e dopo un attimo capì.  
«Di nuovo.»  
La donna si limitò ad annuire, portandosi una mano sul ventre.  
«Lo uccido.»  
Shikamaru fece il suo ingresso in quell’esatto istante e si ritrovò ad essere fulminato dallo sguardo grigio del sesto hogake.  
«Tu!» esclamò Kakashi stancamente. «Ti ho richiamato perché mi serviva la formidabile coppia di spie di Konoha, brutto idiota, non che tu la mettessi di nuovo incinta!»  
«Come se avessi scelto il momento per farlo, Kakashi…»  
«Potevi stare attento, diamine!»  
«Credi che non lo siamo stati?»  
«Beh, potevate stare più attenti! Io adesso chi ci mando in missione? E poi perché non me lo hai detto subito invece di fare quella scenetta che, detto tra noi, è anche abbastanza ridicola visto che alla fine non ti ha portato che bene?»  
«Perché non fate che darmi ordini, tutti voi!» Miyoko cominciò a scimmiottare Kakashi. «Vai a prendere Shikamaru a Suna, Miyoko! Domani all’alba partite per una missione insieme, chi se ne frega se è dieci anni che non vi vedete, né parlate e che mantieni il segreto di un figlio! Non restare incinta, mi servi! Ammetti di essere innamorata di Shikamaru, Miyoko…IO MI SONO ROTTA!» Shikamaru guardava la compagna esplodere vomitando tutto quello che aveva da dire al sesto hokage. Kakashi la fissava come se non avesse mai visto prima Miyoko infuriata. Miyoko continuava a sbraitare diventando sempre più rossa in viso. «Sono rimasta di nuovo incinta, non posso partire per una missione e-»  
«E io questa volta non partirò da solo. Io e Miyoko siamo una coppia, sia nella vita lavorativa che in quella privata, se lei non può partire, io resterò al suo fianco.»  
Il silenzio calò nell’ufficio dell’hokage.  
«Grazie al cielo, finalmente ci siete riusciti.» Kakashi tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si appoggiò di nuovo allo schienale della sedia mentre Shikamaru e Miyoko si guardavano chiedendosi che problema avesse il loro hokage. «Sinceramente pensavo vi ci sarebbe voluto meno, molto meno, ma l’importante è che ci siate arrivati. Vi ho visti crescere, ragazzi, tutti noi lo abbiamo fatto, ed è stato orribile quando tu, idiota, le hai voltato le spalle perché troppo pigro per dire “Ehi, quella è la donna della mia vita, vale la pena fare un po’ di fatica!” e quando tu, nonostante tutto, orgogliosa e rancorosa hai deciso di tenergli segreto un figlio, Miyoko, per dieci anni.» guardò severamente i due e poi concluse. «Se non altro questa volta le crisi di pianto, i rigurgiti e i pannolini non toccheranno a me…siete congedati, per favore non fate casino questa volta, ok?»  
  
«Avevi ragione.»  
«Io ho sempre ragione, Hokage.»  
Ino sbucò da dietro un paravento con un sorrisetto soddisfatto stampato sulle labbra. «Ma non c’erano molte opzioni, sinceramente: o sarebbero tornati insieme o si sarebbero uccisi a vicenda.»  
«Quindi? Che cosa vuoi per aver vinto la scommessa?» Kakashi la fissò, serio nonostante la mascherina che rendeva impossibile leggere la sua espressione  
«Beh…» iniziò Ino aggirando con fare malizioso la scrivania e finendo seduta in braccio al sesto – imbarazzato – Hokage. «Che ne diresti di rendermi una volta per tutte una kunoichi onesta?»  
«Direi che accetto, futura signora Hatake.» rispose Kakashi, abbassando il tessuto e baciando la ragazza.  
  
«Beh, noi ci abbiamo messo decisamente meno.»  
Asuma fumava disteso a letto e soffiò il fumo verso il soffitto, Kurenai, distesa sul fianco, lo guardò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Solo un paio di anni meno e solo perché io sono meno rancorosa di Miyoko, Asuma.»  
«E perché io sono meno testardo di Shikamaru.»  
«Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, con quei due.»  
«Sono molto fiero di loro.»  
«Lo so, adesso però vieni qui e pensa a me, nobile figlio.»  
  
«Ti amo.»  
Miyoko guardò stranita Shikamaru che, disteso accanto a lei, cercava di riprendere fiato e nel frattempo le carezzava la pancia appena accennata.  
«Che c’è?»  
«Non me lo avevi mai detto…»  
«Beh, mi pare di aver atteso abbastanza, non credi?»  
«Ti amo anche io.»


End file.
